End of Resistance
by jao
Summary: When instability finds it’s way into friendships it’s the perfect time for a new villain to strike. Will Kim and Ron be able to defeat the new threat, or will it be an end to resistance? COMPLETE
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. 

Note: Does anyone ever really read the author notes? I dedicate this story to Rah-Bop =3 She's beta-reading this for me. First posted Fanfic for years. I hope my writing style isn't too confusing or choppy. I'm used to script format....

_____________________________________________________________________________

End of Resistance

Chapter One

            "Hope and Despair. Light and Dark. Conflict, class. It's a base of life, a fuel that keeps everything moving." The tall, tanned teacher's voice cut clear over the scratchy sound of chalk on chalkboard. It was hard to believe the man was out of college with his lean, yet built body that stood out despite his normal attire. Even though it was English, Mr. Barnsen Noble put more of a physiologic spin to the lessons.

            "Not just that," he continued, turning to the class and wiping the chalk dust from hands to his lean thighs "but also the basis of a great book. Any story you read will depict a degree of conflict, good vs. evil, man vs. nature. Without the hero there can be no villain. With out a villain there is no hero. It's a self-destructive effort." He paused and glanced at the auburn-haired teenager sitting front and center of the class giving the same dreamy eyed gaze that the rest of the girls shown. With a sigh, he adverted his attention to the sleeping blonde in the back.

            "Isn't that right, Mr. Stoppable?"  It failed, as it did every day. Clearing his throat all the girls turned to glare at the unruly, disrespectful teen snoozing away in English. 

            "Ms. Possible. Would you mind waking up your friend?" Kim flushed in embarrassment, which soon shifted to anger as she got out of her seat and pulled Ron out of his chair and on to the floor. She wasn't being cruel, it was the only way to wake him. Ron opened his eyes knowing full well where he was when he was welcomed by the laughter of the other kids.

__________

            "I can't believe you fell asleep in Mr. Noble's class today, Ron! The lecture was important, you know you can't fail another test." Ron flinched past her motherly tone as they arrived to their lockers. He opened his locker without a word back to Kim. Eleventh grade so far wasn't being kind to poor Ron. Halfway past the second marking period and Ron already knew he was going to have an issue with the amount of credits he owed to graduate. Perfect Kim Possible, however, had more than enough. With a sigh he grabbed his books and turned to his best, and only, friend.

            "I know, KP, you don't need to remind me." Kim placed a hand on his shoulder. 

            "I'm just worried, that's all. I want us to walk down from that podium together. Besides, what has you up all night that you'd have to sleep during the most important period of the day?"

            "It's only important to you 'cuz you get to oogle at Mr. Good-looking," Ron said in a mocking tone. Kim gave him a playful jab, bringing that wide Stoppable grin back. He watched as Kim turned to her own locker grabbing her own books. The locker was adorned with many photos. Pictures of villains and friends and Ron caught himself staring at them with bittersweet feelings. Years ago it was just them and life was perfect. Now, Ron's picture was almost lost in the sea of new faces. For a brief moment he felt a flicker of anger deep in him, which was chased by the emptiness, and fear of being lost from her mind as well. Impossible, Ron told himself. She'd never forget you. After all, you're the one and only Ron-man. He quickly hid behind a grin as Kim surfaced from her locker, closing it with a bang. Ron took a breath and asked "You doing anything after school? We coul-"

            "Sorry, Ron. I'm going to the mall with Monique."

            "I can come with," Ron offered. His face was hopeful, even though he already knew the answer.

            "Can't. We're doing-"

            "I know, I know. Girl stuff." He heaved a sigh and walked towards his next class and soon found Kim walking next to him.

            "What's up, Ron?"

            "Nothing's up. I'm fine. Why would something be up? The Ron-man has it all under control. I'll see you at lunch, ok KP?" Without waiting for her answer he went into his class leaving a confused Kim in the hall. Something was totally up.

________

            And lunch wouldn't be any better Kim just knew it. Ron was late, her table already filled with chatting friends and trays. She tried to pay attention to them, but her mind was still on Ron. When he did walk in, slouched and already looking exhausted, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

            "Monique, I was wondering if Ron could come with us to the mall today." Monique cocked an eyebrow in Kim's direction.

            "Since when did girl stuff include Ron? Does Ron have a secret we should know about?" Kim knew Monique was only kidding but she stilled glared at her. Monique threw up her hand in defense. "Ok, girl, look. How about we invite him next time? I do not plan to be buying my Victoria Secret with him around." Monique was right. Who knows what kind of havoc he would cause in a store like that? The bell rang and Kim stood only to realize Ron hadn't come to sit with her at all. She could see him in the back, on the other side of the cafeteria, walking his tray to the trash. It wasn't long before she made her way to him. He greeted her with a halfhearted grin.

            "Ron, why didn't you come over for lunch?" They reached the hallway before he responded.

            "There was no room."

            "You need to get here sooner then," Kim's tone was playful, but it must have missed him.

            "I'll make reservations next time."

            "What do you mean by that?" 

            "Nothing. You're right, KP. It's not your fault you have globs of friends. Look, I'll catch you later." Before he could leave, Kim caught his sleeve and in that moment when he turned his face back to her she saw past his mask.

            "We should talk, Ron."

            "No need. Everything is fine."

            "Everything is so not fine. You need to stop avoiding me."

            "Stop avoiding you?" Ron frowned at her, his eyes narrowing. "Since when have I ever avoided you? The only reason we don't spend any time together is because of you!"

            "Because of me? Ron, don't be stupid!" Ron jerked back.

            "I'm stupid now?"

            "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

            "Do I? Why do you even care?" The bell rang interrupting the argument and Ron ran into his class. Kim growled and ran to her own class. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible

Author Notes: Yep. Chapter 2. Sorry for such a short chapter last time, I just wanted to see who might be interested. It has been quite some time since I've written anything. Am I being in character? If not please say so! =O I'm trying to be. 

End of Resistance

Chapter Two

            Kim barely touched her taco. Ron's face; she couldn't get past it. Somewhere, something was different. She sighed and turned to gaze out the window into the Bueno Nacho parking lot. It was just supposed to be a bite to eat before going home from the mall, but Kim seemed aloof the entire time. She sighed again, pushing the troubling thoughts away. Monique must have caught on to Kim offering a questioning look.

            "Kim, you ok?" Kim blinked and grinned at Monique.

            "Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

            "You haven't touched your food and you've been zoning out. Girl, you need to tell me who's on your mind because-"

            "It's Ron," Kim said as if letting go of a big secret. Monique raised an eyebrow but Kim shook her head. "No, not like that. He's been acting really weird. Today we got into a fight and-"

            "You and Ron...fight? Did I hear that right? You guys never fight over anything."

            "Yea, well we did today. I think he thinks I don't want him around."

            "Why would he think something like that? You guys are attached at the hip," Monique said, finishing off the rest of her soda. Kim let what Monique say sink in and lowered her head.

            "Actually...ever since around June I haven't seen him much at all. There was cheerleading camp, then Josh and..." Kim trailed off. "Not many missions either. I feel awful." 

            "It's not your fault Kim. Just spend some time with him tomorrow."

            "Can't. Practice, then tutoring. Then dad needs some help at the lab." Monique sighed and shrugged.

            "Well, you gotta make a choice and soon. Sometimes people just drift apart, I mean it's amazing you guys have been friends this long." Monique looked unsure for a second before pointing to Kim's taco. "Are you going to finish that?" 

Kim pushed it to Monique before resting her forehead to hands propped by elbows on the table, hair falling like a curtain.

            "Hard truth, Kim. Sometimes it just happens. You think you guys would still be pals even after college, or as adults?" 

            Kim didn't respond, she was afraid of the answer. The thought had crossed her, but every time she threw it aside. A part of her knew it was a possibility that in fact someday she'd have to say goodbye to him, but another wanted to hold onto the hope that they'd never leave each other's side. He was like a brother, a brother she never had and to think he'd step out of her life was unbearable. 

            "That's just not going to happen.  Ron and I are a team," Kim said more to herself. Monique stood, her tray in hand. 

            "Don't get me wrong, Kim. I want you guys to be together too, but you gotta admit, it's a possibility." 

            Kim tried to regain some composure before she got herself depressed over it, letting that hope-holding part of her take over, filling her with confidence. She caught up to Monique and gave her a grin before grabbing her bags.

            "It's a possibility, but I know Ron. He's not going anywhere; he'd simply be lost without me-Ron! How-" Ron's face was dead serious as he stared at her from just a bit behind Monique. 

            "No need to explain, KP." He turned to the door and stepped out into the night air. Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pant pocket rubbing his belly to remind Ron that they had come for some dinner. Eating out to avoid his parent's nagging and questions. That's why he'd try to stay at Kim's place as long as possible…back when she had time for someone like him. Again anger threatened to choke him with thoughts he knew he shouldn't have. Anger at Kim, anger at himself. Anger he knew he'd have to get rid of some how, sooner or later. 

He wondered for a second why she didn't follow him out here but then he remembered that she was Monique. That's right…Monique. Why did she have to move here? Kim was his first! He shook his head, pushing that thought away. It was stupid, Kim didn't belong to anyone. But it didn't take away the feelings he had. Just as it was true Kim hadn't followed him, hadn't asked what was wrong or to explain herself. She didn't feel guilty at all that again she had ditched him and did the very thing he wanted to do so that she could do it with someone else. She crushed him and didn't care. 

            "And why should she?" Ron whispered it to himself before sitting on the curb. "Because who would care about a loser like me?" 

            It was 12. A young woman entered the darkness fearlessly. The expansive hallways were quiet, and yet seemed to hum with activity, as most evil lairs did at this time of night. One single backpack on she braved it, finding her way to what seemed like a living room hidden behind piles of evil weapons. She offered a smile to two glaring eyes that greeted her. 

            "Enda?" Shego stepped back to allow the newcomer to walk into the light. The young woman stepped into the room. Drakken was asleep on the couch, exhausted from a fruitless day of planning. Enda almost giggled at him.

            "This is Drakken?" She asked, her voice soothing and soft, yet carried across the large room. Shego sighed.

            "Yea that's him, lazy as ever. Why are you here?" Enda sat in a near by chair placing her bag aside.

            "Grandmother told me how you and Drakken have been in a bit of a dry spell and I wanted to try out my new training. Family takes care of one another." 

It was true. Looking at this young woman you could see a definite likeness. Although visibly younger than Shego, Enda still had around the same build. A sleek smooth body that spelled danger to those who dare cross her, but unlike Shego, Enda held a more reserved, manicured style. A well-mannered sweet natured presence, her voice like a soothing mothers to a sick child. Once Shego stood next to her it seemed a complete contradiction. Enda had grayish hair kept in two tiny pigtails towards the back. If let out, her hair would probably fall no farther than past her jaw.  Smoothing out her gray top, she smiled at Shego. 

"Tell Grandma I don't need her help," Shego finally said, bending down so that she was eye level with Enda. Normally anyone would cower, but instead Enda beamed another smile.

"But I have a plan, dear cousin, that cannot fail. You do want to destroy Kim Possible, don't you?" Shego pulled up another chair.

"I'm listening."

First period, Mr. Noble's class and for some reason Ron couldn't get to sleep. Truth be told, he enjoyed sleeping through that class, but he just couldn't. Something told him to stay up, a voice telling him not to miss what was going to unfold. But just _what_ Ron had no idea. Like everyday, Noble was blabbing about anger-transference and blame pointing in some story and the rest of the female-majority class was watching his body contently.  That was when there was a knock on Mr. Noble's door. After a moment he stepped in with what must have been an angel. He stepped back up to the class and cleared his throat.

"I want you all to welcome our newest student Enda Resistance. _Why_ she's coming in, in the middle of my lecture, or the middle of the marking period in the middle of the year I have no idea. It is a question for another day. Until then, you can seat yourself next to Mr. Stoppable. It'll be your duty to keep him awake." She nodded towards him and walked down to her seat. Ron couldn't help but to stare. Despite her gray, almost silver hair and black and white attire, her sapphire eyes lit up her presence. It was beautiful and somewhat soothing. Ron then sighed. What was the chance that girls like her would even talk to someone like him? 

"Ron Stoppable, am I right?" She whispered to him, throwing him outta his trance. 

"Y-yea. That's me, the one and only." He mental stabbed himself for answering like such a dork. He was blowing his chance. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'll talk to you after class, ok?"

"Of course! I mean-" Ron covered his mouth and looked up to find Mr. Noble glaring at him. The teacher retook his spot in front of the board. After another glance back to Ron he began his lecture again.

"Jealousy is often a way to get another to like you, to notice. I'm sure you've all used it one time or another. It's powerful, like revenge. And revenge is something a man can live off of.  I bet none of you know that we scream so we don't suffer alone. You scream to express anger, to hurt the person back, to share in your misery."

Ron snorted. Mr. Noble's class is so pointless. When would he ever need any of this metaphorical crap anyway? Besides he had a pretty girl to talk to after class. Booya!

            The class filed out, the swarm of kids melding into the stream of students. Ron searched for Enda, finally finding her near a water fountain. But Kim had gotten to her first and Ron stopped. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Enda seemed happy, nodding to whatever Kim was saying; finally walking off with her towards the next class. No! Ron wouldn't take it, not any longer. Kim wasn't going to take this from him. He rushed after them and grabbed Kim's arm, pulling her from Enda.

            "Ron! What's the big idea?" Kim pulled free of Ron and rubbed her arm. "That really hurt!"

            "Good!" Ron heard himself say it. He wasn't sure if that was what he had intended to say, but it was too late now. 

            "Good? Ron, what's gotten into you?" The whole hallway had stopped to watch and Ron could feel his face on fire, red with heated emotion, embarrassment and anger. He felt like crying, or throwing up. They were already laughing at him, watching him thinking 'look at the loser.' Loser. It was like a chant that was driving him mad. He groped for words to say from a hazy mind and a mouth dry as sand. 

            "Enda was going to talk to me," was all he could manage and it came out low and shaky like a restrained growl. He looked over at Enda who stared at him with a questioning gaze. He had blown it and it was all Kim's fault. Her fault that he was this mad, that everyone was laughing. 

            "I think Enda can decide who she wants to talk to, Ron." She then turned away, back to Enda and started to walk down the hall again.  Kim could feel him burn holes into her back, but sometimes Ron could really get on her nerves. The way he'd embarrass her…all the time. What was he thinking, running up and doing that? He was acting like a spoiled brat, getting that mad because someone couldn't talk to him. Geez, what was his problem?

            "Is he really an embarrassment to you?" Kim looked up and at Enda.

            "Wha-?" 

            "I was just wondering. You didn't seem mad at Ron for hurting your arm, but more at the fact he was making a scene. But your level of anger wouldn't be for a onetime thing. He must embarrass you a lot, like around you friends here?" Kim couldn't believe her ears.

            "Are you psychic?"  Enda chuckled at Kim's question.

            "No, I'm just observant. Like in Mr. Noble's class you don't sit with him, even though there was an empty seat. At first I was thinking it was because you couldn't get a good view of the lesson, but after that bit back there I came to the conclusion that you two aren't the best of friends."

            "No! That's not it. Ron and I are friends…it's just…" Kim trailed off, her gaze on the floor.

            "You feel as though you two are drifting apart?" Kim nodded at Enda's question. Enda sighed and stood in front of Kim. "Did you notice how mad he was?"

            "Yea. Anyone down the hall would have known that."

            "You don't think this is the only reason he's mad, do you? Surely there has to be another reason he would harbor ill feelings towards you. And they'd have to be related to something like this to make him lose control of it. Do you leave him out of social circles?" Kim stared again in disbelief but before she could answer the bell rang. Enda shook her head and before turning to go to her next class she leaned into Kim to offer one last piece of advice.

            "I'd be more careful with your friends. You never know who your next enemy will be."


	3. Chapter three

Author Notes:  Wow. Thanks everyone for the support. I didn't expect this much feedback on a first fic to a fandom, or a first fic in quite some time. 

___________

End of Resistance

Chapter Three

            After school, Kim told herself. Right after she was going to have a talk with Ron. What Enda had said scared her. The way this girl who they had never met had analyzed them, and that morbid warning… Kim inwardly shivered. Enda was unnerving and calming at the same time, like she saw into, thru and understood everything about you. But she was right. There had to be a reason Ron was acting like this and she had to find out why before something horrible happened. Ron had always been a cool, calm guy when it came to anger. And he had hardly ever showed it, much less physically towards Kim. He probably didn't mean it, she told herself, glancing at her arm as she walked to her last class. Enda was waiting by the door.

            "Looks like we have the same class." She said with a smile to Kim. Inside Kim both was happy and frightened by the fact, but still offered a grin in response. "I hope you can talk to Ron in time," Enda then added. "You know…Mr. Noble is a bright man. It's kind of funny, like his lecture predicted this whole mess."

            "What's that supposed to mean? And what did you mean 'in time?" The bell again rang before Enda could offer any more answers and she walked in and took her seat. Kim followed and took her own seat across the room from Enda. Maybe Wade could do a background check on her or something. There was just something about her that was beyond creepy. 

The bell rang and Ron jumped from his seat, the first one out of the room and school as always. Free for another day at least. If only it wasn't Wednesday. Why not Thursday or Friday?  He kicked a stone and watched it jump and tumble down the sidewalk and to the feet of someone standing in front of him. 

"Ron. Just the person I was looking for." He looked up to be greeted by Enda's shinning sapphire eyes. "Would you like to talk? That event in the hall with Kim almost became something."

"No thanks, Enda. I appreciate your concern, but-"

"But what? You want to wait until she has a moment to talk to you? If you're afraid of me judging you by what you may have to say and then not talking to you, I assure you that won't happen. I am your friend, aren't I?" That last part, the way she said 'aren't I' and 'friend' made him shiver. 

"I guess." She smiled at him and they began walking down he sidewalk together. 

"Hey Wade," Kim spoke into her kimmunicator, finally free from the regular mob that hunted her after school. Kim liked to help out as much as the next person, but some people just had to learn to do things on their own. Every club president and teacher seemed to want her for something or another. She pushed the memories of their clawing aside and took a breath. "You wouldn't believe the day I've been having. First Ron's been acting weird and then this new girl and-"

"Whoa, Kim, slow down. One thing at a time." 

"Ok," She took a deep breath, trying to organize the thoughts swarming her mind. "Can you do a background check on Enda Resistance? She's a new student who just moved here and she's giving me way bad vibes."  Wade began typing and in seconds he turned back to the screen with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Kim, you won't believe this."

"I lived with my Grandmother," Enda said sitting on the park bench. The fall breeze was chilly, but it didn't seem to affect her. "My parents abandoned me when I was little. Alreta taught me everything she knew, and here I am, on my own."

"But you're only 17," Ron said, a little surprised. Enda nodded.

"Yes, but I can't just sit here and be a child forever. I need to be strong on my own and depend on myself. It's something you should learn too, Ron." 

She paused for a moment and studied his face. It had so many emotions in it and inwardly Enda smiled. Was this the same invincible people Shego had told her about? With just the right words she'd easily snap Kim and Ron's fragile friendship, and from there it'd be an easy victory. Words, emotions, they were much more deadly weapons than any laser. Enda prepared her next move, a carefully selected phrase she had formulated since well into the morning. 

"Why do you need Kim's approval so much to let it hinder you? Why value her opinion if she mistreats you?" Ron didn't answer at first. Instead he stared out at the falling leaves, letting Enda's words sink in. Why _did_ he let it bother him?

"Because she's my friend." His answer was simple, and quiet.

"And what about your other friends?" Ron's silence to her question was answer enough. She inched closer to offer him more false comfort. "Friends don't leave each other behind. They don't ignore and abandon. They don't forget each other. Ron, as much as you'd like to deny the fact, it seems Kim just isn't a very good friend any more." She stood in front of him. "The only difference between her and any other jerk in that school is she doesn't say things to your face. Ron, you're hurt and angry and that's ok, but don't keep it locked up. You're only hurting yourself." Enda knew her words with the tone and force she said would reach him to weaken his resolve. 

"You're wrong." 

"What?" Enda was nearly taken back. This was not the answer she had predicted. Ron stood and looked at Enda with a hint of anger…annoyance.

"Kim's just busy, she doesn't mean to forget me." He turned his back to her. "I don't know why you'd talk to me, or try to turn me against her, but it's not going to work. I trust Kim and nothing is going to change that."

And with that he left. 

It was dark, but Ron hardly noticed. Sure his folks would be mad at him for coming home so late, but they always had a complaint waiting for him anyway. Some of the things Enda had said made sense, and a part of him had agreed with what she had said. Kim wasn't being the best friend she had been. But there was just one thing that Enda had said that had tipped him off. 'The only difference between her and any other jerk in that school is she doesn't say things to your face.' Now that, he knew Kim would never do. In that moment it was clear that Enda wasn't talking to him for who he was, or even the way he looked, but for the fact she wanted him to turn against Kim. He heaved a sigh. What was he thinking? A pretty girl like that actually wanting to talk to him? He should have known better.

"Hey, Ron!" He spun around to see Kim, heaving as if she had run a quarter mile to catch him. He smiled at her. Now this was a pretty girl he knew he could trust. 

"Yo, KP." His eyes fell downcast for a moment, remembering the last time he had seen her. "I'm sorry for before. The way I acted was-"

"Ron, it's no big. Look, there's something you've got to know about Enda. Turns out she's Shego's cousin." She held out the Kimmunicator, which displayed a small family tree. "Alreta Came, Shego's grandmother raised her and trained her. Evil Monthly said that she's an evil prodigy." 

"Yea. I was thinking that too." Kim looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yea," Ron said with a sigh. "She was trying to get me to turn against you." 

"And it didn't work?"

"Why would it?"

"Weren't you mad at me?" Ron shook his head at Kim's question. 

"I was mad at you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run off and become your arch nemesis." Kim took him into an embrace then, hugging him for all his worth. Despite everything he still stood by her. Enda and Monique were wrong; nothing ever ever would come between them.

"K-Kim! KP! My ribs-ack!" Kim quickly let him go biting her lower lip to keep her tears back. Ron saw of course and took her into a less violently tight hug. 

"KP, you know me better than that. I understand you're busy and have a lot of other friends. I just get kinda moody sometimes."

"No, Ron, you're right. I should spend more time with you. I was stupid not to. From now on I'll mark off definite Ron time, ok?" Ron let her go and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Until then," Kim continued, "We have a new villain to stop."


	4. Chapter four

Author Notes: Looks like Enda's innocent ruse is foiled. Time for a plan B.

_____________

End of Resistance

Chapter Four

            Laughter echoed off the walls, like a duet of hyenas in the night and Enda hated it. It took every ounce of control in her body not to reach out to strange them both. Instead she kept her façade. Calmly walking to a nearby chair, awaiting Shego and Drakken to regain their composure from their hideous laughter.

            "So let me get this right. Stoppable figured you out? The bumbling sidekick saw through your _ingenious_ plot? That's just too much!" Shego almost fell over again with laughter.

            "At least I make my own plans instead of following some college drop out that calls himself a scientist." The coolness of Enda's tone contradicting off Shego's scowl. She smirked at her older cousin. Shego towered over Enda, hands nearing the other's neck when they both turned to see Drakken was still laughing, probably oblivious to what he was laughing at. He was now on his knees, pounding the floor in hysterical laughter. Shego sighed and stood erect, her hand on her forehead in shame. She then grabbed a chair of her own and sat.

            "So what now?" Enda seemed lost in thought, oblivious to Shego's question, her eyes still fixed on Drakken who now was rolling on the floor. 

            "We learn from our mistakes," was Enda's answer. "I underestimated and acted too boldly. They'll be onto me tomorrow, so I'll try to cover up for my mistakes. It's not that hard to do really. I figure Ron has probably run back to Kim and told her about my presumed intentions and then made up, so I won't be able to play on his anger anymore. There's something in there he's hiding, and I'm pretty sure what it is."

            "He's got a crush on her, doesn't he?" Shego's tone was flat, as if it was obvious but she felt like asking anyway. Enda didn't acknowledge her right away, seemingly thinking over the possibility.

            "It's possible. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

            It was the next day and Ron and Kim had agreed to meet up at Bueno Nacho before going to school in order to plan a way to corner Enda. For someone related to Shego, Kim thought, she certainly didn't act like her. If it were Shego, she wouldn't have bothered to talk or find out anything about them. She'd have gone straight for the throat as always. Maybe that was what made Enda so creepy; her different approach to being a villain. Kim gritted her teeth in a newfound twinge of anger. Worst of all, she tried to use Ron against her! And it could have worked if only Enda hadn't underestimated Ron's loyalty. She was clever…manipulative. Dangerous on a new degree than any of the other villains. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and all the others had become predictable over the years with their same old plans. Enda was unpredictable and Kim didn't like this situation one bit. 

            She was greeted by Ron's smile as she entered the restaurant. Over all the years the place never seemed to change, which was comforting in a way. Placing her book bag down she scooted into the booth, gratefully accepting the breakfast burrito offered by her best friend. 

            "Any ideas, KP?" Kim could hardly hear him over the food in his mouth. That was another thing that never changed. Ron's ability to be goofy no matter the circumstance. He always knew how to keep her smiling and for that he was priceless to her but she shook her head.

            "It's hard to come up with a plan. She's so…" Ron nodded in agreement understanding without the need for Kim to finish. "Just don't listen to her too much, and report back anything she says. I'm positive she puts on two different shows, one for you and one for me, you know?"

            "Two faced like a J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium token. Gotcha." 

            "Hey, Ron," She began, suddenly looking a bit worried. "Where's Rufus?" Ron grinned at her before taking a bite of his breakfast naco and swallowing.

            "I left him home cuz mom and I were talking about getting him a mate. She's taking him to the vet to get his opinion on it before we buy him a girlfriend."

            "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Ron. I want one if they have a litter."

            "Sure thing, KP."

            "We better go before we're late for school," Kim said, picking up her burrito to eat on the way. Ron however had finished his meal and emptied his tray before leaving. 

            He smiled. It had seemed like ages since they had spent time together, ate together and just talked. It was like they were on a mission again, a villain was on the loose and they were a team again. It never felt better and he vowed never to take it for granted again. Back then, it seemed almost everyday that they had a mission, someone was always out for domination and now it became rare and before he knew it they were becoming ordinary teenagers. It suddenly became clear that without villains there would be no heroes at all. And for the first time he was thankful for them too. 

He glanced at Kim before his mind replayed some of yesterday's events. Enda almost had convinced him to forget Kim's friendship, to give in to all that anger he had pent up. But friendship, Ron concluded, must be something Enda had no idea about. She probably had some dictionary definition but no friends herself. Ron himself may not have many, but he had one, and she alone filled that void, so it didn't matter. It was no wonder she tried to separate them because together they were impossible to beat, and completely unstoppable.

            First period, Mr. Nobles class. Kim and Ron took their seats, Enda waiting already in her seat. She glanced at Ron as he sat. 

            "Sorry about yesterday," she said quietly enough for Kim not to be able to hear from the front of the room. Ron shrugged.

            "It's ok. It must be hard moving into a new place and having no friends." Enda flinched at the emphasis he put on 'no friends,' as if to confirm her suspicion the indeed he and Kim had made up and they knew.

            "I got jealous, that's all," Enda responded, eyes downcast. Ron decided to play along, raising an eyebrow.

            "Jealous? Of what exactly?"

            "Of Kim. You like her, don't you?" He wasn't sure how to react. To burst out laughing, or play along? The thought, the question itself was sinking in, but he shock it off and played it cool, throwing his hands behind his head, reclining in the seat before offering a cool response.

            "Perhaps."

            Perhaps? What kind of answer was that? Enda decided he had answered in that manner to make himself look cool and more appealing to her. Like posing as some real player. Inwardly she laughed. Ron was so simple, and just like any guy. 

            "Class! Take your seats and be quiet, the lesson is starting." Mr. Noble entered and picked up his chalk and began blabbering about denying reality and jumping to conclusions.

            "Well, when you figure it out, be sure to let me know," Enda whispered, offering pleading and hopeful eyes. 

            "I'll keep you posted," Ron answered coolly. He was actually mad to some degree that she was playing on the ever present fact that no girl in the school seemed interested in him. She was trying to regain his trust and full attention again. Well it wasn't going to work this time…But did he? A voice in the back of his mind wouldn't leave it alone. He lowered himself back into a regular sitting position. Did he _love_ Kim Possible?

            After class Ron had ditched Enda in order to talk to Kim and she was happy to see he had come after all. Truthfully she was worried about him sitting back there with Enda. Who knows what she might have done or said to him. Maybe she was being too careless; maybe she should have sat with Ron today. No, Kim scolded herself. He's already proved that he can't be swayed by her mind games. He offered a grin to her but she knew there was something on his mind.

            "What did she say?" Kim finally asked.

            "She…" Ron stopped himself. Did he really want to tell her about Enda's assumption? What if Kim burst out laughing? Wh-what if…well he had to say something. "She said she digs me. That she's totally into the Ron-man." Kim laughed, causing Ron to frown. "What, is that so hard to believe?" Kim offered a hand in defense as she regained composure.

            "No, Ron, it's just that she'd try something as dumb as that in order to get to you." She studied his face which still held a little of a scowl. "Is that all she said?"

            "Yea." Kim raised an eyebrow to his simple answer knowing it wasn't entirely true, but before she could pry more the bell rang. "I'll see ya later, KP."

            "Ok Ron, keep me posted to any and all things she does, ok? We need to be on the same page."  He nodded and left leaving Kim only to wonder. Why would Ron not tell her everything? Maybe she _was_ being too careless…

            Enda frowned and walked off, well hidden from her spot; just around the nearby corner she had overheard everything. But Ron had left out her question. She smiled, coming to her own conclusion. Ron was afraid of Kim's reaction, like as if the mention of it would tell him the possibility and he was afraid there was none. It would crush him. She couldn't restrain a laugh as she entered her second period class.

            Lunchtime. Kim and Ron were already seated with food before the lines had got too long. Monique was second to sit taking note that Ron and Kim seemed buddies again, which was good. It was almost painful to see Kim so down like she was when she and Ron fought, which was almost never. They were talking about the new girl, but Monique wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. She knew body language always spoke louder than words and the way Ron was sitting was spelling something different today. When he'd talk to Kim, he tried not to look at her directly in the eyes, and when she'd get close he'd push away. Kim took note, trying to get closer each time without mentioning it, but Ron would move away, uneasy and a bit nervous. Monique wasn't sure if she was reading it right, but it looked to her as if Kim was on his mind in a different way today. Sipping on her milk she turned her attention back to the conversation.

            "I still can't believe she tried to lure you in with that," Kim said. "Like you'd ever fall for someone like her."

            "Evil and manipulative is so not my type," Ron stated picking up his milk. 

            "What _is_ your type then?" Monique asked. She couldn't help it after the way they've been acting she just had to ask. When Ron almost shot the milk he was drinking across the room Monique raised an eyebrow. Kim too stared at him, waiting for his answer. 

            "W-well," Ron fixed his shaky guilty sounding voice. "Well it's definitely not her, that's for sure. What about you, Monique?" He was desperate to turn the attention off of him.

            "I like a man who doesn't avoid questions," she answered coolly, obviously a shot at Ron. "What about you, Kim? What do you look for in a guy?" Kim seemed a bit surprised, but then gave it a little thought. Ron inched closer to the table, placing down his now empty carton of milk.

            "After that whole ordeal with Josh over the summer, I'm not exactly looking. I figure that if it's the right person, he'll come to me." Ron swallowed hard and Monique took another sip of milk.

            "I never knew you believed in fate, Kim." She said, glancing over at Ron who seemed a little uneasy.

            "Not fate exactly, but I'm just tired of crushing on guys to have things turn out wrong. Besides, with this new villain and everything, the last thing I need is a guy to get to know. If it's right, it'll just click, that's all." Ron stood.

            "I-I'm going to go dump my tray. You ladies need anything taken up?" Monique placed her empty tray on top of his and Kim did the same. Ron was happy just to be away from the table. Was it his imagination or was Monique asking those questions on purpose? Was he being that obvious? He glanced back at the two girls chatting amongst others that had gathered at the table. His heart was racing. Swallowing he made his way back to the table and sat down in a normal fashion. 

Monique knew, however. His hesitation to come back, his body language and words today spelled it out. He was so crushing on Kim. But why the big change? Whatever it was, it was for the better, she thought. They did care about each other a lot, and who knew more about them than them? Who else would risk their lives for one another? It was like any hopeless romantic's dream, a boy and girl together since childhood, finally falling in love. Almost like a plot of some feel good movie she watched last week. Why didn't these things happen for real? Why didn't they happen to her? Monique was jealous in a way a single person at a close friend's wedding was. If only she could be in a relationship like that. 

"Hey! Monique! It's time to go! Hello!" Kim waved a hand in front of Monique's face, snapping her out of her daydream. 

"Thanks, Kim." She looked around to notice someone was missing. "Where's Ron?"

"He had to get to class early." Monique raised an eyebrow and began to open her mouth to tell her the more probable reason but decided against it. It was up to Ron to tell her.

"It's good to see him so _dedicated_ to his classes," was Monique's reply instead, which Kim accepted without a second thought.

"I know. It's majorly weird." Kim bit her lip. "Why is he avoiding me again?" Again Monique had to choose a less blunt reply for Kim.

"I don't think he's avoiding you."

"But you saw how he hardly even looked at me, and the way he was acting-"

"Girl, calm down," Monique stood in front of her friend. "You and Ron are a team, remember? You said so yourself. Don't get too worked up and just trust him that he's got his side under control. If he's hiding something I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready, or feels that he needs to." Kim nodded and Monique took her place next to her. Kim smiled after breathing a sigh of relief. Monique was right. She had to trust Ron fully, but somewhere she couldn't help but to worry. Something was changing and Kim couldn't put a finger on just what it was, but she knew one thing. Enda was causing it. If she had just sat with Ron then none of this would be happening. Can't change it now, she thought. Whatever Enda said to Ron that Ron was still keeping a secret she would just have to wait and trust that he'd tell her. Sooner or later.


	5. Chapter five

Author notes: This story was pre-KP movie "A Sitch in Time," just so you guys know. So anything that may conflict with or go with is completely due to a coincidence. I had no prior knowledge of the movie or the way it'd change the KP story line and I swear to stick with my intended plotline. Also I include some lyrics by Tool near the end. It's in context, not like a songfic. 

________

End of Resistance

Chapter Five

            Ron stared up at his ceiling before glancing over at tiny "Cage of Love" he had set up for Rufus and Ruby. It was covered since it was night, but also for the fact Ron respected their privacy. The vet sent Ron an interesting book about Naked Mole Rats, filled with information. Like that they live a lot like bees, wasps, ants and termites with a queen, workers, and soldiers. Underground, in Africa, they live colonies populations of 20-300 mole rats. The queen is the only one allowed to mate.  He was warned to expect anywhere from 1 to 27 per litter and they mate up to 5 times a year. Ron's mother stated that after the first litter they'd bring both Rufus and Ruby to get fixed which Ron wasn't exactly all for. He couldn't imagine doing that to any boy, much less his best little buddy. But then again 27 times 5 is too many mole rats to take care of. The only other alternative is getting rid of either Rufus or Ruby, which Ron had decided was not a possibility at all. How could he separate them like that…? 

He sighed and sat up from his comfy bed knowing it was hopeless. Everything he thought of seemed to be about love. He was letting what Enda say get to him, he shouldn't have listened to her, shouldn't have acknowledged her at all. He figured this was supposed to be part of some diabolical plot Enda cooked up, but he couldn't help it. It was as if her question was like some magical password. Maybe it was just that the question never crossed his mind before. For as long as he could remember it was him and Kim, he never thought or felt he needed anything more than that. With her there he could be happy, but now, now that the question was there he had to know. He opened his window and rested head on hands, elbows on windowsill. Why did his heart act so differently now? Because some stupid question his new foe asked him? Or…or did he love her all along and never realized or thought to question it? Was that it? 

What are all the reasons a person falls in love? He thought back to the movies. Jack and Rose fell in love because one trusted and believed in each other even though they seemed worlds apart in status. Rose was popular, rich and well mannered. Jack seemed like the exact opposite…but then again he died in the end. Ok, what about Romeo and Juliet? Two different worlds, despite conflict they- Ron shook his head. No, they died in the end too. What about Peter Parker and Mary Jane? He liked her since…well forever and was there for her even though she had some bad boyfriends…and he saved her a lot too. Wow. Ok that was creepy. Then again comics, book and movies aren't always accurate. He closed the window and left to find his mom.

Sure enough she was in the kitchen busy with the dishes.

"Mom," Ron asked as he walked in and grabbed a chair to sit in backwards. He crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "Why did you and dad get married?" Mrs. Stoppable stopped and turned to her son, a bit surprised.

"Well, I married him because I loved your father very much."

"I get that. But what told you that you loved him? And why?"  She studied his face and knew that he was asking for a reason, but asking would only drive him away. So she toweled off her hands and pulled up a chair of her own. 

"I knew I loved your father when ever he'd greet me with his big goofy grin. He made me the happiest when I was with him and I felt sad without him…Ronald," She placed a slightly damp hand on his shoulder. "No one can tell you if you're in love or not. There's no test you can take, it's just something you know. It goes beyond looks, beyond anything they wear or have. And it's not something to take lightly." He nodded, already knowing everything she had told him. He wasn't sure what he had _wanted_ her to tell him, but he was hoping it would have been a bit clearer. 

"Thanks mom." He said simply as he stood.

"Who ever she…or he is, they're lucky. You're a wonderful young man, Ronald." He smiled and grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon." He said and then left. 

The night was chilly and the promise of snow hung heavy in the air. Sure enough a few flakes fell as if called by his mere thought. Ron zipped up his jacket and continued on his way. He wasn't sure where exactly he was walking, but he was walking. It was something he was sure of. One of the only things… 

"You mean I gotta shovel all of this?" Ron's voice shook some snow from the gutter, which fell on Mr. Stoppable's head. He wiped it from his glasses.

"Yes, Ronald. And don't come back in till it's done, understood?"

"But da-"

"No buts, young man. You can have hot chocolate and lay around all day after the sidewalk and driveway is shoveled. This was too much work for a ten-year-old Ron concluded as he dug his shovel into the four feet of snow. He picked up the heavy load and tossed it behind him.

"Hey! Watch where you toss that!" He turned to see Kim standing there, a shovel in her own hand. "That's no way to thank someone who came to help." 

"You mean you're going to help me? Shovel all of this?" He asked, throwing his arms out to his sides emphasizing the size of the workload. She just nodded.

"Sure, why not? That way we'll get done faster and then we can play. Besides, we're friends, aren't we?" He smiled and dug his shovel into the snow. 

"Yea. We are. Forever, right?"

"Of course, forever." She put down her shovel and quickly made a snowball and hit Ron. 

Ever since then Kim had always came by to help Ron shovel the walk. And each time they always had a snowball fight to see who had to shovel the expansive driveway and who got the tiny walk. And like every year Ron lost that battle.  He smiled at the warm memories. 'He made me the happiest when we were together,' he recalled his mother say. 'And I felt sad without him.' 

Ron could easily remember his horrible summer. He felt empty and alone except for the rare missions that they did. It was true that Kim made him happy, truly happy. He could be him around her, and no one else…well besides Rufus. He could also tell her anything, not to mention all the times they had risked their lives for each other on missions. He would do anything for her. And she was beautiful. He had always thought that and assured her plenty of times when she felt insecure.  The missions and cheerleading kept her in great shape and her smile… Ron sighed and he felt a lot calmer, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His mind settled into a dull warmness and he knew it would be all right. He knew the answer. 

It was the next day and Ron had gotten to class, taking his seat in the back as always. When he saw Kim walk in he greeted her with his smile as always, but this time she sat next to him. 

"KP, what's up? Isn't your seat up front?"

"New change in plans, Ron. Enda can sit up front for all I care. I'm sitting back here with you." Did Ron here that right? 

"Why the change in plans? She'll catch on that we know if she sees you back here."

"What? You don't want me back here?" Ron was surprised by Kim's response.

"No way, KP. Its just that…you're not jealous are you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Kim sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just worried that she'll say or do something to you. I don't trust her." 

"You don't need to protect me KP, the Ron-man is in control. She could never do anything to change anything." Kim gave him an unsure look. 

"I dunno, Ron. You've been acting strange since yesterday." Ron's eyes feel downcast at the mention.

"Yea, well I…"

"Enda said something that you didn't tell me about. I knew it! Ron, you gotta understand that we need to be completely honest with each other in order for this to work."

"I know, KP, it's just that…"

"Just what?" Did she have to lean so close? Ron could feel himself blush as she neared, those emerald eyes filled with concern. His mouth ran dry.

"Excuse me, Kim. You're in my seat," came a soft yet authoritive voice. Kim got up in a flash to allow Enda to seat herself next to Ron. 

"I'll just go…take my seat now." Kim said before shooting Enda another glare. 

"She's acting over-protective," Enda said to Ron without looking at him. "Like as if you're 'Her Ron' or something." Ron blinked. Enda was right, Kim had been acting that way. He grinned though after all, he _was_ her Ron. But again he played it cool with Enda.

"Yea. What's her deal? I'm my own man and I can do whatever I want." 

"Then you'll go out with me tonight?" 

"What?!" Ron almost fell out of his chair. "Did you just-"

"Yes. I asked you out, do you want to go or are you going out with your girlfriend tonight?" Enda motioned towards Kim who was watching from her seat. Ron swung back in a reclined fashion and regained his cool façade. 

"Tonight at 8 then?"

"I'll meet you at your house. I just need directions." Ron wrote out the directions and gave it to her right before Mr. Noble came in.

"Class, today we will pick up on the usage of emotion in stories. To fully understand a character in a story you must understand the human nature that drives them. Lets take love for instance. Both empowering and crippling. If returned that character can do anything, if denied they become powerless.  Let us begin with some notes…"

Ron sank in his chair. How in the world was he going to tell Kim?

"So, what up, Ron? What did she say?" Ron looked about, still a little uneasy. 

"She said you were being over protective, KP. Like you owned me or something."

"I'm so not over protective." Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "Who does she think she is?"

"And then she asked me out." 

"What?" Kim could hardly restrain her shock. "You didn't agree did you?" 

"Well…I kinda…" He sighed and figured it was hopeless. "I'm meeting her tonight at 8. At my house. But Kim, before you think she has some mind control over me I want you to know I agreed on my own will."

"Ron how could you?" 

"I had to, KP! If I turned her down who knows what she might resort to. Besides, you can wire me if you want, that way you're right there with me, ok? Look, don't be mad, we want her to think she's still in control, right? What was I supposed to do? Put her into a figure 8 head lock?"

 Kim sighed. Ron was right, besides she might be able to use this to her advantage. Enda surely had to have a weakness, one Kim could exploit. But one question kept bothering her. Why did Enda target Ron? Maybe it was something in this "new-aged villainy" thing that made them go after the sidekicks first. 

No…there was more to it than that. Surely Enda didn't have a thing for Ron. It was obvious by the way she acted. Even though Kim couldn't hear what they were saying she could see Enda spent more time analyzing Ron then drooling. She was memorizing him, his weaknesses, and his strengths. Not on a fighting level but of the mind. Throwing a calculated move with words was much harder to counter than one with death beams and pit falls. Worse of all, if Ron was walking into a trap, there'd be no way she'd be able to push him out of the way. She had to trust he saw Enda for who she really was, and trust he'd be able to react in time to save himself. Kim couldn't protect him and it was killing her.

"KP, Yo, Kim! Bell rang, we gotta go!" Ron snapped his fingers and Kim blinked.

"Yea, thanks. I'll see you at lunch?" 

"Favorite period of the day." Ron said with a grin before running off.

Scrika-scrika. Enda cringed at the noise. Mechanical pencil on lined paper made a whole symphony of torture in audio. Perhaps she could use it in a future scheme. Till then there had to be a way to drown out that horrid noise that filled the classroom. She picked a song and hummed it from memory, singing quiet enough not to draw attention.

"I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them fall away. Mildewed and smoldering fundamental differing, pure intention juxtaposed, will set two lovers souls in motion. Disintegrating as it goes, testing our communication" She then wrote down Ron and Kim's names before running lines thru them, continuing her song. 

"The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us so we cannot seem to reach an end; crippling our communication. The poetry that comes from the squaring off between, and the circling is worth it. Finding beauty in the dissonance."

She realized her scribbling was childish, but there was simply something irreplaceable about taking your anger out on a piece of paper. How stupid did they think she was? Of course she knew that they knew whom she was related to. Tonight was her big chance and she'd have to make it good, after all it wasn't easy to live up to the name of evil prodigy. It wasn't anything personal, after all the two of them were annoying at best. Reminding her of all the close-knit friendships she could never get anyone to share. And living with Alreta Came, her and Shego's Grandmother, was not easy. The woman had hardened her with harsh words and physical abuse. Now it was time she made Alreta proud or be forced to go back. There was no way Kim Possible and her silly sidekick would send her back to that hell. She'd rather burn. Wait a second. Enda's pen made mad dashes as she mapped out an ingenious plan. Yes. Yes! Finishing she looked up at the clock relived to find only 3 minuets remained.

"Cold silence has a tendency to atrophy any sense of compassion. Between supposed lovers, between supposed lovers. And I know the pieces fit."

Tonight would be to die for.

________________________

jao: How was Ron? I mean, I've read plenty of K/R and I find a lot of the time it's already a known fact that he likes Kim, or he might fall pretty fast. I tried to make it a bit realistic, but from by point of view it's hard to tell if I had the wrong pace, or made him out of character. Another thing, If you read the dialog in a monotone way it seems off, but if you imagine the character's voices and the way that the actors would perform the lines they fit better. I think it sounds best when read out loud anyways, but that's probably just me. The song Enda sings during the class is Schism by Tool on their Lateralus album. I seriously suggest you guys check it out. I put it in simply because I love music and couldn't resist the urge to put some lyrics in. Besides I think it reflects Enda's personality a bit. 


	6. Chapter six

Author notes: Again, I want to thank everyone for their support. It looks like I'll have to write more fanfics in the future. Here's the big date, I hope you all enjoy =3

End of Resistance

Chapter Six

Usually a shower is invigorating, but this one…this one was just cold. Tonight was the big night and somewhere in the pit of Ron's stomach he was getting the worse feeling. Sure going out with Enda was going to be risky business, but it was something else. That was his first real date and it was with…someone else. He swallowed hard at the thought. When he was little he had played pretend with Kim and it was always in that situation he had imagined it to be. Not with some evil relative of Shego. Then don't count this one, he told himself. This is a practice run. Yea. He finished drying off his hair just as his mother answered the door.

            "Hello Kim, come on in." Mrs. Stoppable stepped aside, and Kim walked in with a backpack. "So nice of you to come over and…rat sit. Ron must really be into this girl." Kim froze. What was that?

            "What makes you think that?" Her voice held surprise, which Kim had tried to hide with an amused tone. Mrs. Stoppable leaned against the door, a proud grin planted on her face.

            "Well just the other night he asked me questions like 'How do you know if you love someone,' and 'why did you and dad get married.' Questions like that. I think it's very cute and I can't wait to meet this girl. In fact he took a rather long walk right after and he came back almost walking on air. I've never seen him so happy." Kim grabbed her own wrist just to make sure her heart was still beating. Ron and Enda? Kim had her suspicions, but this just helped raise her doubts on Ron's honesty. In fact, that' probably why he's been acting so weird. She had to talk to Ron and now. 

            "I'm going to go on up and talk to him."

            "Wait, you better warn him first; he was just in the shower." She cleared her throat. "Dear, Kim's here. She's baby sitting Rufus and Ruby, right?" 

            "Yea, send her up, mom." He yelled back. Kim was here early. He ran to grab his boxers and pants pulling them up just in time. 

            "Hey Ron. I got the wire all ready." He wasn't surprised that she had taken him up on the wire suggestion. She was acting over protective; after all it was just a date, right? Why was she so worried? Enda wasn't that intimidating. 'She's acting like you're _her_ Ron or something.' He grinned at the memory of Enda's words. I mean, he'd love it if she were really acting this way because she was worried that he'd fall for Enda, but it wasn't likely. KP was all professional when it came to villains. This was just for a precautionary reason, that's all. Nothing left to chance. 

            She moved closer and took out some medical tape. 

            "Here, hold this." She instructed to Ron and he held the little device to his chest jumping slightly at the sound of the tape being pulled from the roll. Carefully she placed one hand on Ron's bare shoulder to steady him and with the other began to tape the device to him and her touch to Ron sent electricity thru him. Her hands were still a little chill from her walk here, yet somehow soft and gentle despite the tough missions they had done for all these years. As soon as she had begun she was finished, the softer medical tape making it still easy for him to move. Ron slipped on a shirt and Kim gave him a once over.

            "You're ready to go. Good thing you wear such baggy clothes." Her expression fell. "You don't…like Enda, do you?" Was that a hint of sadness, of uncertainty in Kim's voice?

            "Of course not. She's evil incarnate, KP." 

            "Oh." Kim tried to play it off again covering a worried tone with an amused one.  "It's just your mom thinks you like her cuz of some silly questions you were asking her. I mean. You and Enda?" She followed with a somewhat forced and fake sounding laugh. Ron played with, adding his own, equally false laughter. Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

            "Yea. Enda is definitely not the one I like."

            "Then who?" Ron looked around nervously. He had no intention of confessing now. 

            "You know me, KP. I like all the Ladies…. All the sane, non-evil ones." 

            "But if you did like her, you'd tell me…right?" 

            "Of course! Don't worry, KP. If I survive this," Ron joked "I'll meet you back right here…there's something I want to tell you."

            "Alright. You better get going; you don't want to miss your big date. And I got your back if things go wrong. Don't forget who she's related to."

            "Gotcha." He hurried over and gave Rufus and Ruby a little pat. "You two be good for Kim while I'm gone." Rufus gave him a wink and squeaked "good luck"

            And you know? For an evil relative of Shego, Enda looked rather nice. With a medium sized purse and a sea green dress that covered her nicely, and again it seemed the cold weather had no effect on her at all. Even in the snow her sleeveless backless dress seemed to provide all the protection from the cold that she needed. He shrugged and took her hand. Ron still wasn't allowed to drive, which was ok with him cuz driving was still a shaky subject and Enda didn't seem to mind. 

            "So where do you want to go?" Ron finally asked. Enda didn't look at him but rather stopped walking.

            "You don't trust me, do you?" Ron blinked; she then turned to him, her eyes filled with hurt. "You're wearing a wire." He looked down to see that part of it showed as he walked. Damn. "I understand you being a bit weary, what with my cousin one of your arch nemesis. But I'm different. I have to keep moving from town to town because when people find out whom I'm related to they treat me different. I thought you were different from all those other people, Ron. But I guess I was wrong." She pulled away, shoulders slump, a face that threatened tears. Ron grabbed her shoulder gently.

            "No way. Look. This was Kim's idea, that's all. She just wants to make sure that-"

            "Why are you her lap dog? Doesn't she trust your skills enough to let you do this on your own? Why are you letting her paranoia hold you back?"

            "Why that little-" Kim grumbled as she listened in. 

            "Aren't you ever going to stand on your own? Be your own man? Can't you trust _me_ just his once? You're not afraid are you?"

            "Of course not!"

            "Then take off the wire. Show me that you don't need Kim to do everything for you!" 

            "Don't listen to her, don't do it!" Kim said as Rufus looked on worried. Ron reached under his shirt and broke the tape enough to pull out the wire.  Enda snatched it and in her hands crushed the device before dropping it on the sidewalk.

            "Good. Now lets go have some fun without your red haired shadow." 

            As Enda had predicted, without a wire Kim took to a stealthy pursuit mission, but not without being noticed by Enda's watchful eye. Ron didn't seem to notice and the entire time he seemed out of it anyways, as if he was trying to keep distant from the situation. He was hiding, which was a typical maneuver for him as she was told. 

See, a person acts a lot like how they fight because of the way a person thinks. Kim's agile flexible almost dance like moves in her battles was the same as her analyzing mind. Ron's more passiveness showed on both fields as well, only recently becoming more confident. And now Kim's protective control-hungry self just couldn't let something happen unless she had a say in it. If ever in a situation that Kim had no control over she'd be lost, and knowing this gave Enda an edge. She turned her attention to Ron who was watching the movie intently. 

It was a shame that she'd have to kill him. Despite his lack of coordination, and lack of physical strength he had good character. It was his own fault however, for choosing this path of life. If he had just decided to be a normal teenager none of this would be necessary. If not for Kim Possible he'd be perfectly safe. It was a truth she'd have use for later. Till then she had a trap to ready. 

            The movie theatre filed out and it was starting to get late. Coming out of the theater with Enda on his arm he couldn't help but to feel followed. Must be KP he told himself and shook his head. It was so like her not to just leave it be. Enda tugged gently and he turned his attention towards her sapphire eyes.

            "Ron lets go to one last place."

            "Where to?'

            "I want to go to the Middleton hotel. We can sit on the roof and look at the stars. I've arranged for us to have dinner there too. You're hungry, aren't you?" She didn't even have to ask. Despite the large popcorn, box of snowcaps and Grande order of nacos before the movie he'd surely be hungry. 

            "Yea! Let's go." That was kinda romantic, Ron thought. Maybe something he could do with Kim. Middleton Hotel was around 7 stories tall along one of the busiest roads in the city, and from that height everything seemed so far away. It was beautiful. They sat and ate with hardly any conversation.

            "It…was really nice that you agreed to come out with me." Enda said after they had ate and a man came to take the table, chairs and food. She and Ron were sitting on the gravel like floor. Kim was just a little bit away, hiding behind a vent. 

            "It's no problem." Ron finally said, looking back at Enda. "You're the first person who ever asked me to a date. And even for someone who's related to evil, you don't seem too bad." Enda smiled at this, turning her gaze to the stars.

            "Ron, what would you do if you knew this was your last few moments alive?"

            "I never really thought about that."

            "Really? I would have thought you'd think about death often, what with the whole sidekick thing. It's a dangerous job." Ron thought about it for a moment before looking to the sky himself. 

            "Yea. I guess you're right. And there were a few times I thought I was going to die, but I always knew I'd be ok… Because Kim was there." Enda grunted at this, her arms crossed.

            "But she's not invincible and neither are you. And you haven't answered my question."

            "Well. I really don't know what I'd do. Part of the fun in living is not knowing when it's going to end." Ron blinked. Didn't his father say that once? Eww. He was starting to talk like old people. Note to self, he thought. Never say that line again. Next to him Enda frowned. She was hoping for a better answer than that, but enough stalling. What had to be done, had to be done. She stood.

            "Ron, come look at this." He stood too and walked to where Enda stood, her purse in her hands. 

            "I don't see any-" He could hardly react by time she placed a lock on his wrists and held a knife to his throat. Kim immediately jumped from her hiding spot. 

            "Let him go, Enda." Enda just grinned at her, her other hand sporting a metal cylinder with a red button. 

            "Know what this is, Kim Possible? It's a detonator to a bomb set on this building's support beams. But it's special. Besides hitting the hair-trigger red button, it's warmth activated as well, meaning if I move one little pinky finger from it, it goes off killing every motorist, pedestrian, and person in or around this building including me, you and Ronny here." 

            "You're bluffing." Kim said in a low growl.

            "You'll never know. Now, if you want everyone here to stay intact I suggest you take off your coat, backpack, belt, gloves, shoes and watch. Your super genius isn't going to help you with this one." 

            "KP, don't do it! Just come over and-Ow!" Enda's knife had poked and drew blood from Ron's pale neck. 

            "I suggest you hurry before my hand slips again." Kim reluctantly began taking off the listed items, leaving her vulnerable to the cold. "Drop them off the side of the building." And with no other apparent options, Kim did so. 

            "Hey! Watch it!" Ron tried to wiggle but Enda tightened her grip, letting the edge stick him again. 

            "Careful. If I accidentally drop my detonator there won't be a floor for it to fall to." 

            "W-what do you want?" Kim asked, hands extended. "Do you want me?"

            "No, Kim!" Ron protested. But Enda shook her head.

            "I wanted to see how the great Kim Possible would act in a situation in which she has no control over. You're no hero; you're just a teenager. There's nothing you can do. If you try to fight me I could easily kill Ron and blow the place up well before you landed a punch." 

            "If you wanted by surrender…you have it." Kim said. "Just let Ron go and disable the bombs." This just made Enda burst out with laughter. 

            "It's not you I'm after. Had it been, I'd have killed you by now. No, I just want to talk. Just have a conversation, see how much you listen to Mr. Noble's class."

            "Mr. Noble? Is he in on this too?" Ron asked.

            "No. But his lessons are very educational. Teaching psychology and English at once is amazing. To truly understand writing you need to understand the human nature. So how about it, Kimmie? I ask the questions and you answer. Then you can ask me a question. Here's question number one: Why a super hero? What drives a person to want to do good?" This was crazy, Kim thought. Why would Enda go to all this trouble to talk? Wait a minuet. This was a challenge, a battle of minds, of logic. She had to beat Enda at her own game.

            "Because people like you hurt and kill other people. Someone has to stand up against evil. Now I get to ask a question…" She had to pick one that Enda couldn't answer or turn against her. "If a tree falls in a forest and no one's around to hear it fall, does it make a noise?" 

            "It doesn't matter if it makes a noise or not. It's the fact that the tree was there and that it's life has ended that's most important. It's a shame to waste a question like that. And let me better answer the last question I asked you. The reason you are a super hero is in part because there are people like me, but you do realize that once all this is over and there are no more villains, there is no longer a need for a hero. It's also in part due to your impressive family environment. Your parents love, encourage and set an example that would only make you wish to contribute to society's well being as well. It's also because you wish for a purpose. Here's my next question: What is your biggest fear right now? The fact that I can kill hundreds of people in a second or that I have Ron's life here at my blade's edge?" 

Enda's words were fogging her mind. The adrenalin in her veins begged her to move but she dared not. Her heart was racing; knees weak, skin cold and she had to come up with an answer. And Enda was right. She was helpless, cornered with the weight of hundreds of people's lives on her shoulders including her own and…Ron's. Somehow he looked kinda calm which seemed out of character. The Ron she knew would be in hysteria, but…in his eyes wasn't terror. There was fear, but more than that there was trust. Trust that Kim could figure out a way to save him. As if saying 'I believe in you' in milk chocolate colored spheres. She straightened and took a breath. Ron believed in her. Somehow, they'd get out of this alive.

            "Both are my answer." Kim said, her voice now strong and confident. "But I'm not afraid. I know that someone like you can never win against us." Enda laughed at this.

            "That's you deluding yourself. All these years of victory has made you forget that you're not invincible. I suggest you drop that false confidence and ask me a real question this time."

            "What are _you_ most afraid of right now? Being wrong or being captured?"

            "I know I'm not wrong. I understand you and the human nature perfectly. And there's no way I can be captured. With the slightest move of my hand there won't be anything left to incarcerate. Another wasted question. If you had meant what are my fears I'd answer you with nothing. I have no fears because once you fully understand everything you can no longer fear. I'll let you ask one last question and then I'll ask you one. If you answer it correctly I'll let Stoppable go and disarm the bombs. So, pick a good one this time, Kim."

            "Why this round-about way of villainy? Any other villain would have done this from the beginning, but you went to so much trouble to study us." Enda looked surprised by the question, then amused.

            "Ah. Good question. You've watched the knowing channel, I'm sure. They study stupid animals there to be able to know their reactions and habits. A hunter needs to know how a tiger will attack in order to know how to counterstrike. It's like that. I studied all the info I could get on you two and then signed myself up at Middleton High in order to study you further, and may I say you two have been very entertaining. The way you guys act and think reflect your fighting habits and I have written it all down for future villain reference. So even if I am to somehow fail, I have helped my fellow villain and we will only attack harder and faster than before." The wind picked up, clouds billowing on the horizon.  "I know how you think, Kim Possible. Right now you're trying to keep yourself from accepting the fact that you have no power. You're keeping some hope that you can turn this word game against me. Suppressing rage and adrenalin you're also trying your hardest to stand still. Your mind's racing, mouth dry, trying to analyze a million different rescue scenarios. It's all predictable. Anyone would try to reason something out, with so many lives on the line. And Ron here." She pulled his face closer to hers by pressing the flat against his jaw. Kim's eyes narrowed. 

"His behavior," Enda then continued, "was most fun to watch change. Funny how love can make a person so self-sacrificing. Right now, for the first time in his life, he's more worried about how you're going to get off the roof in time than about the blade next to his neck. His death doesn't come too far down in priority, but it's close." Kim was searching Ron's face. Was what Enda was saying true? "Oh c'mon Kim, don't look so surprised. Why else would he go on missions with you? Risk his life for you and stick by you despite your many character flaws? Why would he go out of his way to make you happy, or listen to your orders? Would any of your other friends do that? No. They wouldn't would they? But you neglected him, didn't you? Took him for granted and call yourself his best friend. Here's my question to you, Kim. The one that can either save everyone or kill everyone. What do you think the point of this whole thing was?"

            Seemingly Kim's mind and heart had stopped and she grabbed at her chest. She had no idea what to say and she knew everything rested on her answer. 

            "Kim!" Ron's voice cute over her frantic thoughts. "If you take a running jump now you can probably make it before-"

            "No! I'm not going to leave without you, Ron!"

            "But if you die who's going to fight Drakken and Shego and the rest of the bad guys? Don't let them win because of me, KP! Ow!"

            "I suggest you answer my question. Don't forget my offer. Answer correctly and I let everyone go. What do you think the point of this was?" Enda's confident tone was lost to one full of anger…annoyance. Kim had to answer and answer now. She closed her eyes and prayed it was right.

            "So that you could prove that you could get an upper hand on me? That you could corner and defeat me? Why else would you offer to let the hostages go?" Enda grinned at this, her hand almost dancing on the knife handle.

            "Wrong answer." 

In one swift movement she moved the 3" blade from Ron's neck to his stomach, pushing it into the flesh with a satisfying shunk. Then twisting it she pulled it till it left through his side. Then she let him fall to Kim's arms. Enda backed away laughing.

            "The point was to kill the sidekick. To smash your world and destroy the team." She stepped up to the edge of the building. "And here's the thing you'll love, KP. There was no bomb. It _was _a bluff. Thanks to your caring nature you just couldn't risk it. Too bad." She took a step back and was caught by Shego's green and black sky board. Both females took off laughing leaving Ron and Kim on the roof.  


	7. Chapter seven

Author notes: Ok, that was evil leaving you guys hanging like that, so this will be a quick update. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. =3

End of Resistance

Chapter Seven

            It was a blustery winter night; chilling all that it touched to the bone and over the sound of the city you could hear the wind sing songs of an approaching storm. But Kim didn't notice. She was warmed by the adrenalin in her veins and the blood that washed against her like a tide. Ron's head rested on Kim's shoulder, hands still bound behind him. One of her hands was on his back to steady him, the other applying pressure to the wound in his midsection. Why, she wasn't sure. It's not like anyone knew that they were up there…not like help was on the way. But it was in Kim's nature to fight, so she fought what seemed inevitable, just as her contracted chest fought for air, her mind for a thought.

            And Ron fought. He knew he had to try to tell Kim how he felt, had to say it himself before it was too late. With great effort he parted quivering, paling lips but his voice betrayed him. His lungs just could not muster enough air for him to speak. Trying again Ron's chest denied his call, only to couch up blood from ruptured organs. His head slipped off her shoulder and she caught him, meeting his gaze with tear filled worry, terror. He couldn't make out what she was yelling, the sounds kind of garbled together.  With a sigh he knew there'd be no way to tell her. Ron then reached a hand to her cheek and smiled. It was ok; in a way he knew she knew…that she could see it in his foggy eyes. And that was enough for him. Icy rain then began to fall like needles, but they only served to sooth Ron. He couldn't feel the pain any more, or Kim holding him. He couldn't hear her screaming his name.  And Ron kept that grin, thinking of all the places to die, he was happy it was in her arms.

            He can't hear you, so stop shaking him. It was a message from reality that Kim just denied.

            "Damn it, Ron! Answer me!" Her words were lost to the sound of rain and the approaching chopper. Landing, Kim was soon surrounded by the sound of footsteps, snatching Ron from her arms.

            "We're taking him to the hospital," one man explained. Kim didn't look up, she hadn't moved. Just breathing in the freezing rain. "Your parents are on their way." And he left leaving her utterly alone. Kim looked at her freezing shaking hands. Even the rain had done its part, stripping Ron from her. Not even his blood remained. Body and mind pushed to the brink she let darkness of her own take over, collapsing with a splash to the gravel-covered roof.

Kim sat up in a flash, welcomed by the alarm on her clock. 

            "Yo, KP. Bout time you woke up." She rubbed her eyes to see Ron sitting at the foot of her bed, eating a piece of toast.

            "Ron, what are you doing in my room?"

            "To wake you up. Are you trying to beat my snooze button record of 6 times, cuz you're awfully close." 

            "What are you talking abo-7: 45?!" She leaped from her bed and shoved Ron out before grabbing her outfit set out he night before. In a record of 3 minuets she rushed out and ran down stairs, grabbed her own toast and joined Ron in a mad dash for the school. 

            Soon it was lunch but for some reason there were hardly any other students around. Even Kim's table seemed pretty vacant with just her Monique and Ron. 

            "Where is everybody?" Kim finally asked.

            "They're all dead. " Monique answered simply. 

            "What?"

            "Yea. Shego and Enda went on a killing spree, no one stood a chance. There's not a single child of any age left in Middleton." Ron added.

            "That's so not funny, Ron. Why would you even joke like that?"

            "I'm not joking, KP. They're all gone." The seriousness in his voice chilled her. "See?" He lifted his shirt to reveal the long gash on his abdomen; Monique lowered her turtleneck to reveal a gash of her own. Nausea was an understatement on Kim's side. Phantoms of the rest of the student body repapered as if it was a normal day at Middleton High. Ron and Monique's wounds were minor compared to some of the others who were missing random body parts, some were missing skin. Others threw up and the floor pooled with blood. And just when Kim thought she was going to chuck, she felt Ron put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and away from the sight. Her hands clutched at his shirt, her head buried into his chest, which didn't move at all.

            "That whole thing on the roof wasn't a dream, was it? It really happened and you're really…" One of his hands soothed her by gently running up and down her back. "When I saw you when I woke up I-I thought…" 

            "Kim…" He pulled her upright and took her chin to stare into her eyes. "You remember what Enda said the point was?" Tears ran unchecked down Kim's face.

            "To-to kill…"

            "No, to crush your world and break up the team. You have to prove her wrong by being strong enough to fight. If you don't, then everyone will die. Look, just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I'm not here." He said gently placing a hand over Kim's heart. "You can't let _me_ be the reason she wins. Everyone is counting on you." Kim wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "But I'm so tired of being the one everyone depends on! I can't do this on my own, not without you! I've had you to back me up ever since preschool, I don't know how to live without you. You can't be gone. You can't…"

            "You'll be just fine." Ron said finally. "You'll meet up with the love of your life and have 3 children, naming one after me. I've seen it, KP." She squeezed him harder.

            "But Ron, you _are_ the love of my life."

Kim opened her eyes to bright white and the smell of bleach. Painfully she sat up to find herself in a hospital bed, clutching her head, the memories returned and she hugged her knees. A nurse who happened by glanced in and called for Dr. Possible. 

            "Kimmie. I'm so happy you're awake." When Kim looked at her with a tear-streaked face Mrs. Possible took her daughter into her arms. "What happened to Ron isn't your fault, Kimmie-"

            "Yes it was. If I had just-just _done_ something. I've saved so many other people, why couldn't I save him?" Mrs. Possible grinned at this and leaned closer to Kim.

            "Ron's not dead, dear." Kim jerked away from her mother.

            "What?" 

            "The miracle workers down in the ER were able to stabilize him last night," Dr. Possible said with a smile, which soon faded. "But he's in a coma. As soon as you feel up to it, you're welcomed to-" Kim had already bounded to her feet. 

            "Where is he?" 

It was true. There he lay, with a countless number of tubes and monitors but he was there, blood was still running through his veins. The steady beep of the monitor proved it. This time it was tears of happiness that came to Kim and pulling up a chair she took his hand. 

            "If anything happens I'll be sure to tell Wade so he can tell you no matter where you are. Till then I'll leave you two alone." Kim just nodded hearing her mother close the door.

            "I'm so sorry, Ron, I-I should have been able to stop her, I never meant for you to get hurt like this. You're here fighting for your life because of me." She put her head down next to him and could feel his heat. If only Kim had listened to her intuition about Enda, if only she hadn't been so careless. She could hardly breath past the pain, the guilt. Enda was too powerful; Kim had no way to face her. But then her mind conjured up the warnings from her dream, the kids she knew, Ron's face…No. If Kim gave up now she might as well just end it all now herself. There was no _way_ she could let Enda win. Ron hadn't given up. He fought for his life now. Kim sat up and whipped her face.

"If you can fight, then so can I." 

It was around noon, but Kim had decided to stay at the hospital for just a bit longer. The food didn't seem all that appetizing and her body ached. Poking at the lasagna in front of her she sighed. Just how was she going to beat someone who seemed to know everything about her? 

"Hey Kim, Dr. Possible said I'd find you down here."

"Wade?" Kim turned around to see him, in person, as he walked over and pulled up a chair at the table.

"I came to visit. Sorry it took so long for help to get there."

"You're the one who sent them?"

"Yea. I caught her telling you about her bomb and I did a scan to see if there were any explosives, but you had dropped the Kimmunicator before I could tell you it was a bluff. I'm sorry I let you down."

"No way, Wade. If anyone was a let down it was me."

"So what are you going to do?" Kim put her head in her hands.

"I have no idea. Everything I do Enda already knows."

"When you play chess your opponent usually starts out with the same 3 moves every time." Kim gave him a funny look. "What? I saw it on a movie. Anyways, you have to try to predict her and throw in plenty of surprises. Say she captured you, what's the first thing she'd do?" Kim thought for a moment, her mind returning to the hotel roof.

"She'd take away my gear."

"Then we'll just have to come up with some new stuff she doesn't know about. What else?"

"She would try to place me in another situation like last night, where I have no options. And then she'd try to make me doubt myself."

"See? That's not so bad." Wade stood. "I'm going to go and visit Ron now. Just try to figure out what Enda would do and we can prepare you so you can sidestep her strategies." Kim smiled at him.

"Wade, have I ever told you how much you rock?"

Jao: Yea. Kinda short. Sorry about that. Next chapter will finally have some action I know you guys are so hungry for. It's not really a Kim Possible fic without at least one fight scene, right? I predict End of Resistance to be around 9 or 10 chapters though. So who knows?


	8. Chapter eight

Author notes: Ah. Here we go, probably one of the most exciting chapters yet. Hope everyone enjoys as the story starts to come to an end. I also want to thank everyone for all their support. 

End of Resistance

Chapter Eight

            "Wade, have I ever told you how much you rock?"  Nothing was better than hearing that from her. 

            "Only every mission, Kim." 

            "Why did you decide to come?" 

            "Mom gave me a whole speech about being there for my friends emotionally and physically." Kim stretched and stood then, offering him a smile.    

"It's great you decided to come. I'm going to go home and get a change of clothes. Be back in a few." Normally it's not good for a patient just to leave, but there was also no stopping Kim Possible. So, Wade just waved to her and headed off for the trauma ward. 

Finding the room was hard for even Wade, the hallways seemed like a labyrinth of corridors and passageways.  In fact, it took him almost 10 minuets to arrive at the room and what was creepy was there didn't seem to be anyone around. There wasn't anyone in the cafeteria either back when he was there with Kim. Shrugging he gripped the handle and suddenly got the feeling he should have just stayed home after all. No, he told himself. They were his friends and they needed him. Once inside, the door shut with a bang, Shego leaning against the door, filing her nails.

            "Welcome, Wade." That voice! He turned around to see Enda sitting on the foot of Ron's bed. "So nice of you to drop by _in person_." She was dressed in doctor's clothes and she took out a clipboard seemingly studying it. "It says here that Ron's in a coma. Interesting, knowing that people only suffer comas because of brain trauma. I only gutted him, not hurt his head…Odd don't you think?" She hopped down and walked to Ron's monitors. 

"Turns out that his heart had stopped for nearly five minuets. Can you believe it? He was clinically dead for five whole minuets and yet…" Enda slipped off his heart monitor letting it ring with a flat line then reattached it to his body, answering again with a steady beep. "Yet somehow he came back." 

            "Ron's not the type to run out in the middle of a mission. Not when Kim's in danger!" Wade protested angrily. "What do you want?"  

            "Came to tie up some lose ends…cripple Kim mentally, you know, the normal." She looked again at her clipboard. "So like I was saying, thanks to the fact his heart stopped, his brain swelled from lack of blood. And, get this. He bled so much, more than 40% of the blood he has in his veins right now is donated. Which is a waste if you ask me because even if he _were_ to wake up, who's to say he'll be the same stupid Ron? Who's to say he'll wake up at all? Isn't it best to go while in a deep sleep?" She walked to Wade and took out what looked like a scalpel. 

"Wouldn't _you_ rather die in your sleep than on a blade, Wade? I can demonstrate for you what it was like for Ron if you'd like."  Wade didn't respond how she imagined he would. She was hoping for some cowering, maybe for him to hide under the chair behind him. But it seemed like his brain, his personality was also more mature than his age. Enda met his steady angry glare with her own before turning her back to him. "After all, it's not natural to die for so long and then come back. Someone needs to put him where he rightfully belongs. Someone needs to pull the plug."

            "You know as soon as you pull it, personnel will swarm the place!" Wade looked angry, desperate, calculating a thousand different variables. Enda could only laugh, turning back to face him.

            "You think anyone is still conscious? Did you see one human in the halls on your way here? One nurse? One security officer or patient? How else do you think I got Shego in here?" Shego huffed at this, glaring in Enda's direction. "Some are knocked out, others just gassed. I'm not completely heartless, I'll wait until Kim gets here to kill them all." 

            "You-you won't get away with this! Kim's going to stop yo-" Enda picked Wade up by the collar glaring, holding the scalpel close to his face, finally seeing fear in his eyes.

            "Oh, come now Wade. Haven't you ever dreamed about going on these silly little missions with Kim? To experience the thrill like some hero from your sci-fi movies?" She slid the flat of the scalpel down his cheek. "Well here it is. Isn't it everything you hoped it to be? Aren't you having fun yet?!" She yelled in his face, tossing him into a chair. "And fun we're going to have…as soon as Kimmie gets back."

            "Thanks for the lift, Monique."

            "No problem, Kim. Why you decided to walk out of the hospital in that, I'll never understand." Kim blushed. In her hurry she forgot she was still wearing a hospital gown. No. Not the ones with the back missing, but just as thin and flimsy on a winter afternoon. She stepped out of the car.

            "You can come in if you want. I'm going right back to the hospital as soon as I get changed." Monique raised a hand to Kim's offer. 

            "As great as that sounds, I'll pass. Hospitals are _not_ my favorite place in the world. I'll just send Ron a card and you can keep me posted on his progress. I'll see you around Kim."

            "Thanks again for the lift, Monique." Kim shut the door and Monique left. She was so lucky that her folks got her a car already. Kim's parents were fixed on the idea of Kim earning hers. 'It won't mean as much if it's just given to you. A car is a responsibility and an honor. You'll understand when the time comes.' Whatever. Parents could be so…so annoying. 

Kim looked under the mat for the key and taking the handle she found the door was already unlocked. That was a definite bad sign. There were no cars in the driveway and there's no way the tweebs were home by themselves. Pushing it open she was welcomed by something from a nightmare. The living room was smashed, windows to the side of the house shattered. The kitchen, the whole place was destroyed. But on the refrigerator, which lay on its side in the middle of the kitchen, was a note.

            "Dear Kimmie:

                        Went to the hospital for another round of cat and mouse. Stakes are higher, so we expect to see you there.

            Love,

                        The family and friends."

In less time than it takes to think, Kim had changed and left. Enda had gone too far, involving her family, almost killing Ron and tearing up her house. No, this wasn't just a mission. This was war.

It was starting to get dark by time Kim got to the hospital, regretting not asking Monique for a lift back. And her stomach dropped. The entire place was in the dark except the lobby. Never in her life, even during blackouts had Kim seen the hospital completely black like that. It chilled her more than the wind, which seemed to pick up now. Slamming open the lobby doors Kim found the place deserted. Tables over thrown, chairs and paper everywhere, potted plants scattered across tile floor. 

"You've finally come, Kim. I was starting to worry." Kim's eyes went straight up to the decorative rafters where Enda hung, offering nothing but a wide Cheshire grin. With the agility of a cat Enda leapt from banister to second floor balcony to the service desk to the floor. "Are you ready for the next game?"

"Where is my family?" Kim's anger shown through her tone.

"They're in the facility, waiting like everyone else for you to save them. Let me explain the rules. In six different rooms are your family, Ron and Wade. In all the rest of the rooms and hallways are unconscious innocent civilians. In the ventilation there is enough nerve gas bombs to kill all of Middleton. On the clock-ten minuets. And Kim, let me assure you this is no bluff." 

Enda walked behind the service counter and pulled out a clear plastic air- tight box and a kitten inside. Without a second though she opened it and tossed in a pellet that exploded with a green smoke that killed the tiny creature in mere seconds. 

"This room is the only one that is safe from the gas. Bring those who you wish to save here. When the time is up I'm locking the doors whether you're in the lobby or not. And it's going to be so comical to see how you're going to manage to bring Stoppable here, what with the whole life support thing in the way. If I were you, I'd leave him."

"How do I know that you won't kill anyone I bring in here?" Enda just crossed her arms at this and grinned.

"You don't. And you also don't have a choice. If you open the windows to evacuate people then the gas will slip down the hill and kill the entire town. Oh and I almost forgot to mention Shego is also waiting for you. Her objective is to stop you by, well, killing you once and for all, or by killing the six people I mentioned before. Don't worry I hid everyone myself, so she's just as clueless to their whereabouts as you are. It's only fair." Kim opened her mouth to ask another question when Enda raised her wrist eye level. "Time starts now."

Jao: Whelp. Next chapter will have a fight scene for sure, promise. How will Kim figure a way outta this one? Will she be able to save everyone she loves AND the innocent people? How will she ever beat Enda? We'll see in the next chapter, and yes, this will only be a 10-chapter fic. 


	9. Chapter nine

Author Notes: Why are you reading this? Hurry up and find out what happens next! =O.

End of Resistance

Chapter Nine

            "Time starts now." Kim ran to the doors, opening them to find darkness. Surely Enda didn't expect her to find them in the dark! But she couldn't waste any time. It'd be easy to find Shego, her glowing claws would be a dead give away. But Kim had to think. What were her options? She could search for her family and her friends, but then everyone else would die. She could try to rescue as many people as she found, but the chances of finding her loved ones in time were close to none, considering the size of the hospital. It took more than ten minuets to get from one side to the other, much less to check every room in the entire place. Either Kim had to make some sacrifices or she had to figure something out and fast. 

Killing Enda wouldn't change anything. It was already obvious Enda was insane and had no regard for life be it hers or anyone else. Or Kim could try to disarm the nerve gas bombs. No, the vents were probably just big enough for her to crawl, but she could never find them all and she had no idea how to disarm them-in the dark. Damn. Again Enda had put her in a situation with no options. Think Kim, think! Just then a flash of green caught her eye. 'Are you going to let Kim do everything for you?' Her mind replayed something Enda had said to Ron, the night she stabbed him. That was it! 

Kim had a plan.

Night vision goggles sure did come in handy when it came to search and destroy missions. Shego hadn't found anyone yet, but she was looking forward to seeing Kim's face after all of this. 

"Shego, your green is showing." Her head snapped towards the voice. Kim must have lost it, calling her out for a fight in complete darkness. 

"Kim? Come begging for your death already? It's not like you to just give up so soon."

"Really? And here I was thinking you were the one out of character. I know you're used to playing minion for Drakken, but why Enda? You know everyone is going to praise her for this. It'll be because of her I was defeated, not you. I would have thought that would have bothered you."

"Just as long as you're out of my way! Then I'll take over on my own."

"And you think Enda will let you? I bet she'd just as easily let you die back here with everyone else."

"That's where you're wrong, Kimmie. I have my own air supply."

"Have you checked it?"

"I don't need to check it! Enda wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Shego growled at this and put the mask over her mouth, keeping an eye on Kim thru her goggles, and from her goggles she could see a grin on Kim's face. "Was I right?"

Kim knew to duck from the motions of the glowing green light in front of her, just barely missing the flying oxygen tank. 

"I can't believe she'd do something so low!" 

"She needs to be stopped," Kim said standing again. She wasn't about to tell Shego that it was her who had let the air out of the tank while she wasn't looking. All thanks to Wade's night goggle sunglasses he made just days ago. One thing Kim knew for sure was once you've pissed off Shego she doesn't stop. And all she had to do, Kim thought with a grin, was break up the team. 

Five minuets had passed and Enda frowned. Kim hadn't come back with anyone at all. Perhaps she was out there, groping around in the dark for her family. If Shego _had_ killed Kim, she'd have returned by now. How boring. Maybe Kim was huddled in a corner weeping her eyes out, accepting the fact there was no way to beat the all powerful, all knowing Enda. Just then the doors burst open and Kim stood there, chest heaving as if she had ran for her life. Enda grinned and hopped off the service desk counter.

"Giving up already?" 

"No. I'm calling you out, Enda. How about a new game?" Enda tapped her fingers on the desk. What was Kim up to?

"Tell me the rules first."

"They're simple. You and me fight it out right here, right now. If I beat you within the time limit then you have to turn yourself into authorities."

"And if I win?"

"If you beat me, or the time limit runs out then my life is yours."

"I'll pass." Kim blinked. That wasn't supposed to be Enda's response! "You're stupid to think I was after your life, we've been over this. I just want to crush you mentally, because Kim, there are things far worse than death."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like the guilt you'll have to live with knowing because you're here chatting with me all these people died. You can save at least a few. Isn't that good enough?" Kim looked at the doors and back at Enda with fear in her eyes. "Or are you afraid of Shego? Or is it the dark? Is the mighty Kim Possible afraid of the dark?" Kim crossed her arms.

"I am so not afraid of the dark. Aren't you worried about Shego getting caught in the nerve gas?" Enda laughed.

"Shego is a big girl. If she gets caught in it it's her own fault."

"Don't you care? She's your family, isn't she?"

"Don't make me laugh. Shego is a minion. One of the best ones out there, granted, but a minion nonetheless. Like all minions she's expendable." Kim smiled at this and side stepped, reveling a _really_ pissed off Shego.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say." Shego leapt at Enda who easily dodged. "I also took the liberty to disarm the bombs. Shame on you being so lazy to only put it in the main vent." 

It was hardly a fight. Enda could easily predict Shego's moves, all as erratic as Shego's furious thinking patterns. Enda finally took the initiative, throwing Shego into the tile wall.

"Clever, Kim. Turning my own against me. And just as I've read, you're a quick learner." Before Kim could respond Enda had made her way to Kim, shoving her to and pinning her against a wall. "But the thing is if you think _Shego_ is bad when she's angry, you haven't seen anything. Grandma made me better than her in everyway. And Kimmie, can I call you Kimmie? You're so very close to seeing me pissed." KLUNK. Enda fell sideways, a metal trashcan crushed by the impact with her head. 

"Bicka-bicka-boo! Pusha!" Kim's mouth dropped as Jim and Tim readied their makeshift slingshot. It was just a medical bed strap and a walker, but with one boy loading and the other pulling it tight it was dangerous. 

"Jim! Tim! What are you guys doing here?!" 

"We're saving your butt," Tim answered aiming at a recovering Enda. Jim loaded the slingshot before finishing his brother's statement. "What else does it look like?"

The second trashcan didn't make it. Enda caught it and threw it back, sending the boys diving for cover. Kim took the opportunity to throw a punch at Enda, trying to keep her from attacking her brothers. It wasn't long before she over powered Kim again. Kim herself had sustained quite a few hits and held what felt like a dislocated shoulder. 

"Give it up, Kim! I know how you fight, how you think. There is no way you can beat me. It's Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for a Possible!" Enda looked up to see the rest of the family surrounding her and Kim. Mr. Possible's shirt sleeves rolled up, cracking his knuckles with a glare that could kill. "And no one hurts my Kimmie-cub."

"How sweet. The whole family has come to die together. You think you all are a match for me?"

"Not just us," Mrs. Possible corrected. The rest of the faculty filed in. Security officers, nurses and doctors with Shego standing just a bit behind the Possibles. "Can you beat them too?" Enda let go of Kim, turning around to see she was completely surrounded and out numbered. 

"Don't think this is over, Kim Possible." And then Enda leapt to the balcony and then to the rafters, using them to make her way to the doors and leaving into the night. 

That's when the place exploded. Cheers, laughter and high fives went around, paper flew high in the air. Kim turned to Shego and smiled.

"Thanks for your help. We couldn't have-."

"Don't get used to it." Shego was obviously irritated. "I'm getting Drakken and we're hopping the next plane outta here." Shego then made a march for the door, only to be stopped by Kim's hand on her shoulder.

"Why? We can beat her if we work togeth-." Kim bit her lip as Shego turned around.

"There's something you must have missed. Enda is pissed, which means everyone in Middleton is going to die and I'm not going to stick around for it."

"C'mon, she's not _that_ dangerous." Shego put a hand to her forehead in aggravation.

"Look, our 'Grandma,'" She said using her fingers to make quotation gestures. "Is a genetic engineer and Enda was her prized project. She was just playing with you before, but now. Now the game's over. There is no way you're going to beat her and if you had any sense you'd leave Middleton for good." And with that Shego left, slamming the doors behind her. Kim stood dumbstruck. Shego was running away? She only ran if she knew there wasn't a chance-could Enda be that bad? Kim slowly turned back to look at the celebrating people. What if what Shego said was true? Then everybody was in serious trouble.

"Kimmie, lets get that arm looked at." Kim's mom's words snapped her back. They walked down the hallways, once again filled with light and soon Kim's arm was fixed and her bruises assessed. Turns out Kim was lucky, leaving with just a few scrapes bruises and a dislocated arm. And Shego was right; Enda was just playing with her. If Enda had wanted she could have easily-.

"Dr. Possible, come quick!" A nurse had run into the room.

"Sarah, calm down, what is it now?" The nurse gave a quick glance at Kim before turning back to the doctor.

"Patient 778 needs your attention. We have him prepped." 

"Kim, I'll be right back." And they left running down the hall. The nurse didn't need to use the room number. Kim knew that it was Ron who was in trouble. She hugged her knees thinking Ron would have loved to have been there when they beat Enda. He would have leapt high in the air and shouted a victorious "Booya!" Then they'd go and have a victory dinner at Bueno Nacho and he'd stuff his face, talk with a full mouth and play with Rufus and his food at the same time. Then…Kim sniffled, fighting back tears, then her Kimmunicator would go off and they'd be off again, on another mission. After all, they were a team. An unstoppable, unbeatable-it was useless. She laid on the bed and cried into her pillow.

It was only an hour later when Mrs. Possible returned, closing the door quietly behind her. Kim rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Is Ron ok? Were you able to save him?" Kim's voice was rough from crying herself to sleep. Mrs. Possible sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes, Ron's ok." Her words didn't bring Kim any happiness.

"What are his chances of waking up?" Now that was a question Mrs. Possible was hoping Kim wouldn't ask.

"When it comes to comas," She began in a tone reminiscent of when Kim's fish Goldie died. "No one can be for sure. It really depends on the person _in_ the coma. But dear. Ron has proven over and over that he wants to stay alive." Her words still seemed to offer Kim no comfort. "When…when he came in he was still holding on with less than 75% of his blood and when they were helping him in the ER he flat lined for over five minuets.  But he's still here. Somehow…somehow he made it back to us. Now if that's not Stoppable spirit, I don't know what is."

"But why is he in a coma?"

"He's in a coma, dear, because his brain suffered some swelling from the loss of blood. There's a slight chance of brain damage." She bit her lip, so much for maybe cheering Kim up. "But even if there is, there's always therapy and other alternatives. But you know Ron. Sooner than you know it he'll wake up, stretch and waltz on down for some fast food. You'll just have to believe and trust that he'll come out of it just fine…If you're wondering, when I left I had to drain some fluid that had built up around his brain." 

She had to stifle a laugh, which made Kim glare at her and sit up. "I'm sorry, Kimmie. It's just we had to shave part of the back of his head to make a tiny hole in his skull to drain the fluid. It just sort of reminded me of that movie…you know, with the computers and the green writing?"

"The Matrix?"

"Yea! That's the one. Could you imagine that? I bet Mrs. Stoppable will have him shave the rest just so that his hair will grow back even." That made Kim grin which soon faded to concern.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Ron's parents at all."

"Well after the whole ordeal tonight I'm glad they're away."

"Away?"

"Business trip." Mrs. Possible answered. "You know how dedicated Mrs. Stoppable is to her job. Besides they don't have any money with them because she forgot to grab her purse and the heartless bastards at her work won't send her home. Mr. Stoppable went with her because you know, he can work anywhere. And before you ask, Rufus and Ruby are with…and on the twins."

"I didn't see Rufus during the fight."

"Naked mole rats respond differently to sleeping gas. They should wake up in an hour or two. Any other questions?" Kim shook her head and hugged her mom.

"Just how was I blessed with such great parents?"

"I don't know. You're just lucky I guess. If you want, you can see Ron."

"Oh!" Kim stood. "How is Wade?" Mrs. Possible laughed.

"He went home saying something about leaving the missions up to you next time. The poor boy, first time out of his room and something like this happens." Mrs. Possible walked to the door before turning back to her daughter. "Well I got to go now, Kimmie.  Stop by the cafeteria and grab some food."

After dinner Kim her way to Ron's room only to be stopped by the tweebs.

"Here," Tim said, handing Rufus to Kim. "Take him with you."

"We're going to go and experiment on spare body parts," Jim said, handing Ruby to Kim.

"Eww. Please don't." Did they listen? No. They ran down the hall towards who knows where. She looked down at Rufus who seemed worried and sighed. The poor little guy didn't seem to know what was going on, that Ron was hurt. It wasn't long before she reached room 778, opening it softly. Rufus tried to leap from Kim's arms but she stopped him in time.

"Rufus, you can sit on his bed, but you can't climb onto Ron, ok?" The little guy just offered a frantic nod before leaping to the room around his 'dad.' Kim placed Ruby next to Rufus who clung to the other rat for support. How was she going to explain this to Rufus? It was tough and she couldn't imagine how it must be for her mom who had to do this sort of thing everyday. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain it in a way a mole rat would understand.

"Ron's just sleeping right now." Rufus understood that. He walked to Ron's ear and imitated an alarm clock sound but Kim picked him up and covered his mouth. "No, it's a different kind of sleep." She paused for a moment looking over at Ron as if he held a suggestion. "He's…His body is hurt real bad and he's sleeping till it gets better. We-." Her own voice wavered, betraying the calming tone she was trying to keep up for Rufus. "We don't know how long he'll be asleep, but when he wakes up the first thing he'll ask for is you and a naco. Till then you're staying with us, ok?" How could she tell him that they didn't even know if Ron would ever wake up, or how he'd change if he did? She couldn't even tell him about how he was hurt or everything that had happened in the ER. Rufus just hugged her face and whimpered before leaping back next to Ron and Ruby. Placing a hand over his she let out a quivering sigh.

"Ron if there was ever a time that I needed you, it's now."

Jao: A nice long chapter to make up for the little ones I've been posting. Expect the last one to be long too. And PLUG! Everyone go see Classic Cowboy's Kim Possible/Matrix crossover Matrix: Resurrections. From what I've read so far it's amazing. I've been kinda sick and very busy so I haven't had the chance to finish what's posted, but it is awesome. You can find Classic Cowboy in my reviews, or you could just do a search here on FFN. 

Oh and I had promised to stay true to my plot and not let the movie alter it, but if you picked it up I applaud you. See I got this far and I asked myself "Hey! Where's Ron's parents?" So there's a lot of the movie influence in Dr. Mrs. Possible's explanation. Why? Because I couldn't come up with a better reason and I hate finding plot holes this far into the story. I think I had the rest of Kim's family pretty much in character and the twins are fun to write. XD Now that I think about it, this is probably one of few if any KP fics with so little Ron in it. I mean in the beginning it focused on him _a lot_ but now we've gone 3 chapters without him. Will it be a fourth? You'll have to wait and see. =3


	10. Chapter final

Author Notes: Sorry for making you all wait so long. If you'd like, here's a link to a picture of Enda I drew. It's on my DeviantArt gallery, so please swing by and take a look. 

End of Resistance

Chapter: Final

            Was this what it was like? Cold rain returning Kim to that night on Middleton hotel. Surely this is what death felt like; numbing, cold and empty. Her limbs dead weight, her thoughts dulling till only the beating of her heart remained, and even that seemed to slow. Her worries, her responsibility, memories, dreams, life-fading like the light behind her eyes. And in the hazy blur of all that she once was, she could almost make out his face. Smiling, soothing and just as goofy as ever. The coldness gave way to warmth, like arms around a broken body and she smiled then; thinking of all the places to die, she was happy it was in _his_ arms.

            But then she woke up to quite an opposite reality. She was well, living…breathing for the moment. The impending battle with Enda loomed ahead like a midterm in a dreaded class. No way around it but through it. Worse part was Kim knew there was no way she'd be able to _capture_ Enda. No prison could hold her either. No, this was a battle to the death and Kim had to fight it completely and utterly alone. There was one thing for sure; Enda had an advantage. Not in whatever physical and mental traits she had yet to revile, but in the fact Enda could kill without hesitation. Kim on the other hand…

            "Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible stood at the door surprised. Kim had fallen asleep in Ron's room, hunched over, her head resting near his hand. It was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. After all, Kim and Ron never did anything to deserve this, yet it changed nothing. They were still just as inseperatable, in mind at least. In heart. 

Kim sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. And that's when it dawned on her that this maybe the last time she'd see her mother. It was highly possible she or her mother or everyone would be dead this time tomorrow. It stopped Kim's heart. What does a person say in a situation like this? How do you say bye mom, I'm going off and I'll probably never come back? Or we're all going to die? She wanted to cling to her mother like she had when she was a child, to find a cover and hide under it. Do whatever it took to keep the rest of the day from coming. But she couldn't worry her mother. She bit her lip, swallowed hard and forced a grin.

            "H-hey Mom."

            "Sleeping like that is bad for your back. As much as I know Ron would appreciate you sleeping in here with him, I think he'd rather you not hurt yourself."

            "You'll take care of Ron, right?" Kim was afraid to meet her mother's suspicious gaze.

            "Of course I will, he's practically family. And even if he wasn't we'd offer the best care possible." Kim stood and grinned at the two sleeping mole rats on the bed, but her eyes still off her mother. 

            "Can I have just a little longer?" Mrs. Possible nodded to Kim's request and backed out of the door. She sat down again, taking Ron's hand into her own. Where were the words she had thought of? Where was her voice? It was never supposed to be this way. Their bright future seemed to crumble and now things were it's darkest. And Kim was so tired of crying these past days, but this was the last time she may see Ron. 

She closed her eyes and imagined him as she remembered, preferring to talk to that image instead. In her mind they sat in their normal Bueno Nacho booth, Ron looked content with the empty naco wrappers that piled on the table. This scene, this ritual the two had Kim knew no matter her age she could return to, just like this. Just how they were-forever preserved in her memory. She imagined in her last moments she'd return to this booth with him, preferring her last thoughts and memories to be of this time. When things were perfect, so perfect she never noticed. Gently, almost hesitantly she took his hand, squeezing it both there and bedside. Neither Ron spoke, just one stared, the other just breathed.

            "I-I don't know where to begin. I want to th-thank you for everything you've done for me." She forced back the tears, doing as much good as a chicken wire dam. "I'm not sure if-if you can hear me, but-." 

Ron stood from the Bueno Nacho booth and sat next to her, taking her into his arms. Even if the embrace was just in her mind it felt real, yet empty, betrayed by the fact it was just a figment of her imagination. Then chased by the fact he'd probably never hold her like that again, never really greet her with that grin, or utter that joyous word she had come to love. Guilt that she had taken all the things he was for granted. All she had left from now till forever were memories. Not due to Ron's situation, but due to her own.

             "So you're just going to give up? You're already accepting the fact Enda is going to win." Kim blinked at him in her mind. She didn't make him say that, yet she knew he was probably just saying something she was thinking. It was just her after all, it's not like Ron was really talking to her, and it was like playing with a Kim and Ron doll in a Bueno Nacho play set. 

"That's not the Kim I know." Her Ron continued. "Right now instead of saying her goodbyes she'd be making plans or something. Nothing's impossible for a Possible, remember?" Yes. This was definitely a voice of her own talking thru her projection of Ron, trying to comfort and encourage her so she didn't feel so alone. And in a way it only proved to sadden her. Her mind was already trying to replace and fill that hole that seemed to have been ripped into her as well. 

            Kim opened her eyes, rejecting her own comfort, but taking heed to the words. True, Ron probably would say something along those lines. They can't just give up, not when so many people were depending on her. This wasn't a fight for her life it was a fight for their future…together.  Looking at his face it was laced with fatigue. It was obvious Ron was just as tired of fighting as she was. Kim bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, blushing despite the fact he was unconscious. 

            "Wait for me Ron."

            Kim arrived home soon after. It was empty and most of the furniture and items were picked up. But it wasn't the same. Like so much in her life it was torn down then replaced by a new scene, like how new skin covers a wound but forms a scar. 

            "Without a hero there wouldn't be villains…just change," Kim whispered as something Enda had said returned to her. The villains would surly attack more ruthless and this wouldn't be the first time that her family and friends were put in danger.  She kept Middleton safe, and yet put it in danger as well just by existing. 

On a shelf were pictures, the glass broken but the images intact. She picked up the larger one. A family portrait and among the Possibles sat Ron. She smiled at the image but the reality of her situation cut her smile down, like the over lying broken glass, spider webs of cracks blanketing the memory.

Just last week she could do anything and everything was fine, now everything was gone, everything had changed. Even if she were to stop Enda, could she go on being a hero if she always put everyone in danger? There would always be a fear in there now, deeply rooted that eventually she will be the downfall of all she loved. But she ushered the thoughts aside, placed the framed image back and marched upstairs to pack her gear. 

Beep-bee bee-beep

"Any sign of Enda?" Kim plopped down on her bed, things finally gathered. She didn't even need to ask what the sitch was. 

"You better get down to the hospital and quick. Monique is on her way to pick you up. " Just then there was the sound of a beep outside. Kim leapt down the stairs and out the house, jumping into Monique's car. 

"Hold on, girl." Was all Monique offered as she slammed on her accelerator, sending Kim deep into her seat. "You won't believe this." She flipped on the radio, hardly letting up on the gas at all. 

"-Is the worst I've ever seen," the correspondent exclaimed over the car speakers. "Firemen, helicopters, police, none of them can break through the flames. Water and other methods have had no effect. I can only wonder what is going on in the minds of everyone in that hospital. We can't see anyone-wait! From the air we can see on the roof is a lone woman. Is she going to jump? Standing on the edge now-no. We can't get any closer the heat is just awful. How can she bare it? I can see the tar on the roof bubble but she-." 

Monique flipped off the radio, finally going as far as they could. For almost a mile cars, fire trucks and onlookers had gathered around the hospital. That is assuming the hospital was indeed there because you couldn't see it except for when the wall of flames danced out of the way. In moments Kim was there at the front of the crowd, looking on with the same horror. Next to her firemen pounded at the wall with hoses, from the air helicopters dropped gallons of water and powder, and as the correspondent had said, none seemed to work. The fire even reflected the water, as if it was a solid wall. It was smokeless and from what Kim could see the ground under it had long charred. These flames were being feed by something unknown. One thing was for sure, Enda was behind it. How was Kim going to get past it? Who knows what Enda was doing to all those people, including her mother and Ron. 

"Oh, Kim Possible, am I glad to see you here!" The fire chief extended his hand, which Kim shook.

"Has anyone been able to get past the fire?" 

"No. This is the weirdest fire I've ever seen. Water bounces off, no smoke, I-."

"Evacuate everyone." 

"What was that?" He leaned closer to her, hoping he had heard wrong. Kim looked up at him, her eyes burning just as bright as the fire. Maybe it was the lighting but she looked so much older.

"Evacuate all of Middleton and now. I'll try and stop the fire and then you can save the ones in the hospital."

"Kim, I don't think one little fire is enough to evacuate the whole city."

"If you don't then everyone will die, I promise you that. The woman on the roof," Kim said pointing "_will_ kill anyone she sees. You know I wouldn't tell you to evacuate unless it was totally necessary." She was serious, her eyes revealed all the fear that the teen hero could hold. And with horror he realized this really might be the end of Middleton. 

He just nodded to her and ran in the direction of the crowd. Kim tried to get closer to the fire, the heat quickly becoming too much to stand. Arms coming up to protect her face she could feel her skin prickle but she had to keep going-had to push through. Hopefully it wasn't too wide. If she ran she'd be able to jump through the flames…or bounce off like the water had before. Either way she had to try. Everyone could only watch as she took a running jump into the heat. That was their hero, after all. It was Kim Possible. Nothing could touch her right? 

She felt the heat cover her, feel it rip at her clothes, her flesh. Kim closed her eyes and wished for the other side.

And nothing remained.

            Down in the massive basement of the hospital everyone huddled. The main electricity had stopped long ago and the backup was concentrated mainly on the temporary life-support they set up. Mrs. Possible studied some charts by a flashlight. Turns out if the fires weren't put out and electricity restored anyone on life support would die and the doctors would only have flashlights to work by. And even in the basement deep in the earth it was hot. Not like above where most windows broke from the sheer heat. No, down here was just sticky and getting worse by the second. What was taking those firemen so long?

            "Dr. Possible!" She turned to the nurse that had rushed to her. "Kim's fighting that woman from the other night."

            "That's my Kimmie, she always gets her man-err woman." But the nurse shook her head at this.

            "It doesn't look good. She's burnt and from what I can see, she can barely stand. If-if someone doesn't help her-." Mrs. Possible stood immediately and rushed out of the room, only to be stopped by a different nurse.

            "Dr. Possible!"

            "I'm busy! Can't you see my daughter is in trouble?!"

            "But ma'am, it's patient 778…Ron Stoppable..." Mrs. Possible stopped at this. The nurse seemed scared to meet her emerald eyes and looked away in shame. "There was nothing we could do…. He's gone."

                        "You survived. How delightful." Kim sneered at Enda and her spiteful words, taking the moment to spit out the blood that had gathered in her mouth. "Do you like my present? In little time this whole city and every person will be engulfed in hellish flame. And in their dieing breaths when they're screaming 'Why, oh god, why?' you can take comfort knowing all of them will be answered by your name."  

Anger was stressed in every syllable of the sentence, hatred as intense as the fury of flame behind her. The sun was already setting, the fire glowing extra bright, sending shadows onto Enda's face that made Kim shiver. She opened her mouth to respond but Enda stepped closer, seemingly towering over Kim. 

            "Any other time," Enda began; her silver hair shinning in the firelight. "I'd engage in a well thought out dialog with you about motives and delusions, but instead I think I'll just kill you. How's that sound?" Kim stood, flinching at the burns and bruises.

            "Will it make you leave? If I were to die here tonight, would you leave Middleton alone?" Enda backhanded Kim with such force to knock her back to the ground.

            "No, this is more than a game, Kim Possible. There are no rules, no prizes for the winner. This is the end to your resistance!" Kim leapt up just as Enda was moving to attack and blocked the counterstriked sending Enda back a bit into the fiery wall, but the flames danced around her, as if caressing, kissing her skin. Neither her hair nor her clothes burned. The fire was embracing her as it's own.

"This is my element, Kim, you can't use it to hurt me. This is what I am! I'm the fire that burns and destroys like the emotions and thoughts of the human mind! Grandma made me special."

            "What do you mean he's gone? Why didn't any one tell me that we had an emergency?"  The nurse backed up and stumbled over a can. Dr. Possible was terrifying in the lack of light, and with her tone of voice.

            "I mean he's gone, missing. Not here. I don't understand myself, he was just in a coma, and with that wound-." Was Dr. Possible smiling? 

            "Get some other doctors together and security personnel. We have to be ready for when he gets back."

She didn't feel the ground. Where white searing pain had engulfed her scorched back, Kim felt nothing at all. And like the rest of her body, there was no longer feeling, no longer that terrible pain that made her scream out. Chest heaving, she watched Enda tower over her. Enda herself had a good amount of cuts and bruises, but nothing compared to Kim's. Bending down Enda grabbed one of Kim's arms and dragged her across the pavement, scraping clean burnt flesh. Pain returned and Enda chuckled at the symphony of Kim's cries. Finally they reached the wall of fire that still encircled the parking lot, the fire reflecting Enda like a mirror. 

"This is the end, Kim. I'm about to end your pain and you'll be with your sidekick soon enough." Enda bent down and pulled Kim to her feet, holding her like a baby to the fire. She had fought. All her life Kim had fought and now, now she could rest and be with Ron and the fire suddenly didn't seem so bad.

"Put her down!" 

Enda dropped Kim to the pavement. Without turning to face the speaker she chuckled.

"You're like a cockroach, Stoppable. No matter how many times I squish you, you come back." Kim lifted her head to look up at him, his eyes focused on Enda. In them swam hatred, in his hands held like a bat was a metal pipe. He looked _dangerous_ and not like Ron at all. Ron had on hospital pants, his shirt was missing and she flinched at the sight of the long stretch of stitches that laced his midsection. 

Then he moved, the sound of a metal pipe sang in the air and Enda turned to stop it before it crashed against her head. She jerked it from him and batted him to the ground and hit him again in the ribs. 

"What were you hoping to accomplish coming out here a fighting like this?! Look at that, you've already pulled a stitch." She spat at him and tossed the pipe letting it clang and roll across the parking lot. "Was it in the name of love? Why would anyone cheat death only to come out here and die? Most people who had their guts spilled onto a roof would just lay low till they're healed, but no! You come running out here as soon as you can stand. Stupidity, pure and simple."

"No, w-what's stupid is never knowing what love really is! You could never use me and Kim against each other because you don't understand what you're messing with!" She pulled him to his feet in a jerk of his arm then thrust him but inches from the flame. 

"I understand everything. It's you who doesn't understand! I know everything, I can see everything!"

"See this, hell bitch!" Kim growled, slamming the discarded pipe against Enda's head, sending both Enda and Ron to the pavement. Finally…finally Enda was down. Kim then passed out, her body taken as much as she could. 

Ron sat up and painfully pulled Kim closer to him, careful of her many burns. With horror he realized she was having trouble breathing and tears came unchecked as he moved her stray hair from her face. There was no way he could stand and carry her; no way they'd be able to hear him from the hospital. Ron then noticed he had begun to bleed and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and who knows if and when Enda would recover…after all the fires still raged. Kim's breathing was so shallow, blood of her own seeping from nose and mouth. 

That was it; there was no other choice. He knew carrying her would worsen his wounds just as he knew he wouldn't be able to cheat death a second time. But Kim was dying. She had fought so hard and they had come so far. He took a moment and savored her beautiful face in the firelight, knowing it could very well be the last time he'd see it.

With great effort, past incredible pain Ron pulled himself to his feet and gathered Kim into his arms. Blood left him again even faster from his wound and he let it trickle from his mouth. Knees weak he did his best and slowly began his walk to the hospital. Each step was more painful than the last, muscles screaming for rest, body screaming for relief. But Kim was in danger, he _had_ to make it, just as he fought death to come and save her. Once again-he thought with a smile-he had been the distraction. One last time for old time's sake. Finally his knees gave out and he fell to them stifling a cry of pain. Lightheaded ness then came and he passed out before he saw Dr. Possible run up to them both. 

Jao: Tada! Sorry it too me sooooooo long to post this chapter. I'll have an epilog up soon. 50 reviews! Thanks everyone!!


	11. Epilog

End of Resistance

Epilog

            February snow still clung to the ground despite signs of spring. The birds sang and the trees began to bud in Middleton cemetery. It was a sight, Kim thought. A sight he would have loved. She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, brushing snow off the headstone in front of her.

            "I miss you so much. It's just not the same without you." Footsteps approached and Kim was soon wrapped in motherly arms.

            "Kimmie, it's time to go."

            "I know, mom. I just need some more time." Her mother nodded and walked back to usher strangely quiet twins to the car. Every morning seemed so empty without his smile to greet her. Ever problem worse without his advice. The house was empty, plain and simple. It had been 2 weeks after the confrontation with Enda that he passed away…but that was almost 3 months from that day and Kim knew she had to move on. It's what he'd want.

"Hey Kim." Ron wrapped an arm around Kim's waist before waving to the gravestone. "Hey Dr. P." She leaned into Ron's warmth, never taking him for granted. Never again. If not for Ron she probably would have never been able to deal with losing her dad. And she found a smile somewhere in the thought. Enda's scheme to separate her and Ron only made them closer and after losing her dad Ron had vowed never to leave her side. Ron had died, came back and fought for her ready to give his life to save her and she loved him for it. She loved Ron for all the things he was and she knew her father would approve. He had always teased her asking when Ron would end up his son-in-law. 

Enda was captured soon after Mrs. Possible had brought in the two teenagers. Never again, the police chief promised. Never aging would Enda see light of day. She was dangerous and criminally insane. Somewhere deep under the Arizona she was locked away in a constant deep sleep in a maximum-security top-secret prison facility. Thanks to Kim Possible and her bumbling sidekick Middleton and the world were once again safe. 

Yep. Sorry the epilog took so long. O.o I was trying to get out some chapters for Secrets. Thank you everyone who reviewed and read End of Resistance! There's no way I can repay you. 

A sequel you ask? I suggest you go to read "Unforeseen" by Ron Stoppable, here on FFn. The sequel to my story will be the sequel to his as well. Keep you eyes open for "Secrets" and "Blood Trail" as well. Thank you every one!!

Much love,

            jao


End file.
